Situaciones Desesperadas Requieren Medidas Desespe
by Gemivi
Summary: En Volterra  Edward se encuentra con una muy enfadada y embazada Bella, que ya perdio la paciencia con los dramatismos de Edward y esta dispuesta a hacerlo entenderpor las buenas o las malas. Que pasara? Lo Perdonara? Y los Vulturi? Lean Please.
1. Capitulo 1 Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Edward y Bella estuvieron juntos antes del fatídico cumpleaños número 18 de Bella, cuando él se fue jamás se imagino que Bella hubiera estado embarazada.

Cuando Alice tiene una visión de Laurent atacando a Bella en La Push, todos los Cullen deciden regresar a Forks sin decírselo a Edward, donde se encuentran con una Bella embarazada. Debido a un mal entendido Edward termina creyendo que Bella muerto y decide ir a Volterra en busca de los Vulturi para que lo maten, pero a su llegada al palacio se encuentra con una muy furiosa y embarazada Bella, que además es **VAMPIRO!**

**Hola! Soy nueva en fanfiction y este es el primer Fic que escribo, la idea para este Fic surgió porque he leído muchas historias donde Bella es demasiado pacifica, tranquila, y con una paciencia de oro para aguantar los arranques autocompasión de Edward.**

**Este va a ser algo diferente, pues veremos a una Bella más temperamental, sarcástica, y menos paciente y comprensiva, ¡Digamos que esta Bella se canso de todos las ideas depresivas de Edward y paso algo de tiempo con Rosalie y Leah! **

**Trataré de no perder la esencia de la personalidad de cada personaje a lo largo del Fic, que no será de más de 20 Capítulos. Estaré actualizando cada 15 días y el primer capítulo lo voy a publicar mañana.**

**Espero que les guste y por favor dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios para la les dejo un adelanto. **

**Saludos,**

**Bye.**

**Avance**

-¡Edward Cullen me explicas ahorita mismo que carajos crees que estás haciendo! – Esta vez Edward se había pasado, no solo no había pensado en el dolor que le causaría su familia, tampoco había comprobado los hechos, antes de actuar de manera impulsiva y dramática, y esta vez no se lo iba a aguantar. Claro que esta vez me iba a escuchar!

-Estas viva – Estaba viva! Mi Bella estaba viva! No lo podía creer.

-Si! Pero el que va a estar muerto es otro si no me dices ahorita mismo que haces aquí Cullen! – Esto era el colmo. Estábamos en una situación complicada y a el señor solo se le ocurre decir eso¡ .Claro que estaba viva o acaso cree que soy Gasparin o que! Creo que el plan de Alice no sería tan difícil después de todo si se seguía comportando así!

- Hee yo si pues estee…- Y ahora como le explicaba a Bella lo que planeaba hacer, se veía furiosa, jamás había visto así a mi ángel, y aunque suene ridículo para un inmortal me intimidaba

**Que les pareció!**


	2. Capitulo 2 Tiempo

**Capitulo 1**

**Tiempo**

**_Bella P.O.V_**

"_¿De cuantas maneras se puede romper un corazón y esperar que este sigua latiendo?"_ esa era un pregunta que me rondaba por la cabeza con mucha frecuencia en los últimos meses. Jamás podría olvidar sus últimas palabras _"será como si nunca hubiese existido"_

¡Sí, claro! como si fuera tan fácil olvidar al amor de tu vida. Pero tenía que intentar ser fuerte y sobrevivir ya no solo por mí, sino por algo mucho más importante, tenía que intentarlo por esa pequeña vida que llevaba dentro.

Sabía que no estaba sola y que Charlie me apoyaría, aunque al principio no se tomo bien la noticia, el jamás abría esperado que su hija adolecente estuviera embarazada, pero después de que asimilo las cosas y que paso por todas las etapas esperadas, como negación, quererlo ir a buscar y matarlo (creo que esa cuenta como ira), paso a la aceptación y me brindo todo su apoyo ; tenía que admitir que en los últimos 4 meses se ha portado muy bien conmigo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, me acompañaba a las consultas con el médico y había soportado muy bien mis cambios hormonales, pero eso no quería decir que sus sentimientos hacia **"el"** hubieran cambiado, ¡aun me dolía pensar en su nombre o cualquier cosa que me lo recordara!y mi padre seguía murmurando cosas como " imbécil" , "maldito", " estúpido niño bonito"," toco a mi pequeña", " cobarde" y otras por el estilo que prefería no oír y estaba segura de que no eran nada amables.

Mis amigos también me habían apoyado mucho, Ángela y Ben me habían ayudado a superar los rumores que andaban circulando gracias a "mi gran amiga" Jessica, algunos eran muy hirientes "como el que decía que lo había traicionado y **él** se había ido o que no sabía quién era el padre" y otros simplemente fuera de la realidad. Pero la historia oficial en el pueblo era que **El** me había abandonado cuando se entero de mi embarazo. Al Principio me habían molestado todos esos comentarios, pero con el tiempo entendí que no tenía que hacer caso de lo que decían las personas, ellos jamás sabrían la verdad de los hechos y la única que se iba a amargar era yo, así fue como adopte mi nueva aptitud de "me vale lo que piensen".

Aunque aún me seguía molestando llamar tanto la atención de las personas cuando salía, por eso había optado por salir lo estrictamente necesario, parecía que en el pueblo era como una especie de rareza o algo por el estilo simplemente donde quiera que iba me miraban; parecía como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer, si no me incomodara tanto la atención hubiera empezado a considerar la estúpida sugerencia de Jacob de empezarles a cobrar por mirarme, su idea era algo así como ¡Vengan y vean a Bella la chica rara y embarazada de pueblo! ¡Compren sus entradas!, se había llevado un buen golpe por eso.

Jake mi amigo quileute se había convertido en mi ruta de escape, cuando simplemente no podía mas con los comentarios y la presión me subía a mi camioneta y me iba directo a La Push, la reserva donde vivía, claro que eso dio paso a nuevos comentarios pero decidí ignorarlos por mi bien y el de mi pequeño; Jacob era un gran amigo incluso se había ofrecido como figura paterna de mi pequeño en alguna ocasión, pero jamás podría darle esa responsabilidad, no sería justo para el que tenía sus propios secretos que guardar incluir algo más a su carga de responsabilidades; como si el pobre no tuviera poco ser un licántropo, para que yo aumentara a sus responsabilidades ser padre de mi pequeño; aunque él decía que no sería una obligación.

Eso y el hecho de que mi pequeño ya tenía un padre (que era un vampiro indeciso y alguito dramático que no me quería y jamás sabría de su existencia, era otro asunto, pero tenía un padre).

Descubrí el secreto de Jake por casualidad, un día fui a La Push después de que me cansará de que nunca contestara el teléfono y las constantes excusas de su padre. Cuando llegue su padre como siempre me dijo que había salido así que me dirigí a la playa, al llegar alcance a ver Jacob rodeado de un grupo de chicos mientras le gritaba a un joven, que luego distinguí como Embry, y luego empezaba a temblar y se convertía en un lobo gigante.

Casi me caí de la impresión, cosa que llamo la atención de los demás que se acercaron a donde me encontraba, después de la impresión inicial de ver a mi mejor convertido en lobo, me explicaron lo que eran, resulto que todos esos chicos eran licántropos y la repentina necesidad de mi amigo por irse se debió a su reciente incorporación a la manada.

Desde ese día visitaba a mis amigos casi todos los días, era increíble pero parecía que tenía una especie de imán para lo sobrenatural, pasar el tiempo con la manada era increíble nos pasábamos el día entre bromas, risas y peleas, ellos tenían un sentido muy especial de mostrar afecto; si les simpatizabas te ponían apodos o nombres raros y vivían burlándose de ti, después de unas semanas te terminabas acostumbrándote y terminabas devolviéndoles todas la burlas y las bromas.

En una de mis muchas visitas conocí a Emily la prometida de Sam el Jefe de la Manada y a Leah que hace poco también se había convertido en licántropo, al principio se comportaba de una manera muy grosera, pero a medida que nos fuimos conociendo y pasábamos tiempo juntas nos fuimos conociendo y resultamos ser buenas amigas.

Parecía que la manada me había adoptado como una especie de hermanita menor a la cual cuidar, y se había auto-nombrado tíos y tías (Emily y Leah) de mi pequeño. Lo que significo que se unieron nuevos miembros al club "Anti-Edward" que estaba encabezado por mi padre; mis amigos juraban que no lo dejarían acercarse a mí en ningún momento, pero yo sabía que eso no era necesario, ya que sabía que no iba a volver.

Por otro lado mi embarazo iba muy bien, casi cumplía los 5 meses, aunque no se me notaba mucho, lo que jamás me hubiera esperado era que a medida que avanzaba, mi cuerpo iba pasando por una especie de transformación, mis sentidos se hacían más agudos, tenía mucha más fuerza, mi piel poco a poco iba haciéndose más pálida y fría; al parecer mi pequeño heredo algo más que la genética de su padre y su ponzoña me iba transformando poco a poco en lo que hace unos meses habría dado todo por convertirme solo para estar al lado del amor de mi vida.

Hoy me encontraba en la playa de La Push esperando a Jacob, que aun no terminaba su patrullaje por los alrededores, cundo un ruido proveniente de los alrededores me distrajo de mis pensamientos, seguido de unos pasos y luego de una voz que parecía salida de mis pesadillas y que jamás hubiera maginado volver a oír.

-Hola Isabella- No sabría decir si eran el modo de decirlo o el color rojo de sus ojos lo que me hizo sentir escalofríos.

- Laurent

- Veo que no ha perdido el tiempo- dijo mirando fijamente mi abdomen – Pero es una lástima que no vayas a vivir tanto como para que tu querido vampiro lo vea.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué tiene que ver Edward en esto? – No sabía que hacer, no podía correr, aunque fuera más rápida que la mayoría de humanos, sabia que el sí podría alcanzarme. Pero tenía que proteger a mi bebe a toda costa.

- Bueno! Estoy seguro de que te acurdas de Victoria. No está muy contenta delo que tu Edward hizo y considera que matarte sería una buena venganza ¡Pareja por Pareja!- Pero no creo poder resistir ¡Hueles tan bien!

-Considera que será lo mejor prometo que seré rápido.- ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Justo uno de los pocos días que salía sola y me encontraba con un vampiro sediento y en busca de venganza. Estaba dispuesta a usar toda mi fuerza para protegernos pero sabía que no iba a servir de mucho en cuanto decidiera atacar.

Justo en el momento que Laurent se abalanzo sobre, un gran lobo de color rojizo salió del a nada y lo intercepto en el aire, solté todo el aire que había contenido hasta el momento. Jake había aparecido justo a tiempo. De algún lugar del bosque salieron otros 3 lobos que reconocí como Paul, Sam y Jared.

De inmediato lo lobos se unieron a Jake que se encontraba luchando con Laurent, lo que siguió fueron rugidos, gritos, y un sonido como de metal siendo desgarrado, lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos, porque parecía que mi cuerpo no respondía; ¡Tenía miedo! Por Jacob, por los chicos pero sobre todo de que Laurent se escapara y avisara a Victoria.

Después de un momento todo fue silencio y el tiempo pareció detenerse, el cual fue interrumpido por la voz de mi amigo seguido que me llamaba, seguido de un fuerte olor a incienso.

-¡Bella! ¡Estás bien! ¿No te lastimo? – Cuando abrí los ojos pude divisar lo que parecía una hoguera de la que salía una especie de humo morado, y dela cual también provenía ese olor a incienso.

-Estoy bien Jake. No te preocupes.

- ¡Como quiere que no me preocupe! ¡Ese chupasangre estuvo a punto de atacarte! ¡Estás segura de que te sientes bien! ¿Y el bebe? ¡Te voy a llevar al Doctor!

- ¡Tranquilo! Solo quiero ir a casa y descansar.

- Esta bien. Pero aun no comprendo es ¿Porque te estaba buscando? - Decidí que lo mejor era decirle todo la historia Jacob, le conté lo de James, y que ahora Victoria quería venganza. Me aseguro de que me mantendrían a salvo y luego de hablar con los chicos decidieron hacer turnos para asegurarse de atrapar a Victoria antes de llegar a Forks. Lo que me preocupo, no quería que alguno de ellos resultara lastimado por mi culpa.

Después de que Jake me jurara que no iba a hacer nada estúpido, y asegurarle de que me encontraba bien, decidí regresar a casa. Cuando llegue la casa estaba a oscuras, lo que significaba que Charlie aun no llegaba, lo que me daba tiempo de prepararle la cena; pero apenas encendí la luz un pequeño remolino se para frente a mí y al instante sentí dos fuertes aunque pequeños brazos abrazándome.

-¡Bella! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas viva!

-¿Alice? – yo aun no salía de mi asombro cuando alce la mirada para encontrarme con cinco pares de ojos dorados mirándome con asombro y una mezcla de alivio y incredulidad.

**¡Hola! Como prometí aquí está el primer capítulo ¿Que les pareció? Bueno, regular, pésimo. Por favor todos sus comentarios y sugerencias son aceptados.**

**Confieso que estoy muy nerviosa con respecto a este fic, así que por favor déjenme sus comentarios y díganme que piensan de esta historia.**

**Si se preguntan el porqué de este capítulo, debo decirles que lo consideraba necesario para que entendieran que paso en este tiempo con Bella, y los cambios en su personalidad. Dejo de hacerle caso a los chismes de las personas y también adquirió un poco de confianza y agresividad con sus nuevos amigos. Lo que se verá en los próximos capítulos.**

**Avance**

-¿Que tu hermano hizo que? – Aún no podía creer las palabras de Alice, esto tenía que ser alguna broma.

- Edward se fue a Italia Bella, piensa que estas muerta y quiere morir también.

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto Alice notablemente confundida.

- ¿Tu que crees? ¡Me voy a Italia a buscar al imbécil de tu hermano, antes de que haga otra estupidez! – antes había sido muy paciente con Edward y sus ideas de no ser bueno. Pero esto era pasarse de la raya. ¡Iba a traer a Edward de regreso sano y salvo, así sea a rastras!


	3. Capitulo 3 Visitas Inesperadas

**Capitulo 2**

**Visitas Inesperadas**

_Bella P.O.V_

-¡Bella! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas viva!

-¿Alice? – yo aun no salía de mi asombro cuando alce la mirada para encontrarme con cinco pares de ojos dorados mirándome con asombro y una mezcla de alivio y incredulidad.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – aunque estaba feliz de verlos, no comprendía que estaban haciendo en Forks, ellos se fueron del Pueblo junto con cierto vampiro que no quería recordar, y ahora se encontraban reunidos en mi sala.

- ¡Bella, me alegro tanto de que estés bien! Pensábamos que estabas muerta. Cuando te vi con Laurent me temí lo peor. Pero me podrías explicar ¿que paso?¿Como lograste escapar? No es que no me alegre que estés viva, pero quisiera saber cómo lograste escapar.

- Tranquila Alice – Era increíble lo rápido que podía hablar la pequeña Pixie cuando estaba nervios, creo que ni Jasper lograba entenderle.-Laurent no me hizo nada, mi amigo Jake y los chicos de la reserva se encargaron de él. Y antes de que sigas con tu interrogatorio ¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? –Dije viendo directamente a el resto de los Cullen que se encontraban al otro extremo de la sala, solo se limitaron a sonreírme y hacer un pequeño saludo con la mano – Ves no es tan difícil saludar antes de empezar a interrogar a alguien.- Eso basto para que la familia entera se empezara a reír.

- Vaya hermanita, parece que alguien se volvió agresiva en nuestra ausencia. Pero me alegro de que por fin alguien haya aprendido algo de mis lecciones de cómo molestar a la Pixie. – Dijo una voz al fondo de la sala, que solo podría pertenecer al más grande de los Cullen.

- ¡Gran oso! ¡Te extrañe!- Dije acercándome a Emmet el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – Y claro que puse atención a tus lecciones solo que no había podido aplicarlas –Eso causo que su risa aumentara y me diera un gran abrazo de oso.

-¡También te extrañe hermanita! –Dijo Emmet mientras me daba vueltas, logrando que me mareara.

- ja ja ja! Bájame Emmet ¡no puedo respirar! – le pedí entre risas, cuando mis pies tocaron el piso sentí dos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor.

- Bella, me alegro tanto que estés, bien nos tenias muy preocupados pequeña – Me dijo una muy maternal Esme.

Al saludo de Esme le siguieron, Carlisle, Jasper y para mi sorpresa Rosalie, que incluso me sonrió, lo cual m extraño a lo mejor la familia por fin le había dado anti sicóticos parra su aptitud de "odio todo lo que no sea un espejo o Emmet", o le había empezado a caer mejor.

-Bella si no te importa me gustaría saber ¿cómo fue que los chicos de la reserva ahuyentaron a Laurent?- Intervino Carlisle después de los saludos. Pero justo tenía que hacer la pregunta que me hubiera gustado evitar, no es que no confiará en ellos, pero era un secreto que no me pertenecía. Al final decidí que se los podría contar, ¡no es como si ellos vayan a ir diciéndoselo a todo el mudo! Después de todo ellos tenían su propio secreto que ocultar.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que ellos son algo así como licántropos y se transformaron, pelearon con Laurent y le ganaron. – Al final de mi explicación todos estaban con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

-¡Bella! ¡Como que son hombres lobo! ¿Sabes lo peligrosos que pueden llegar a ser? Son muy inestables y podrían atacarte –Alice había empezado a gritarme como loca, parecía mi mamá regañándome. Pero sus palabras me hicieron enfurecer.

-¡Cállate Alice! Jamás me han lastimado, y si hablamos de bipolares te recuerdo que cierto hermanito tuyo se gana el premio. ¡Además de que han estado conmigo y me han apoyado cuando me dejaron sola!- A estas alturas estaba gritando y los Cullen habían bajado su cabeza en señal de culpa.

- Bella nosotros… - empezó a decir Alice, pero fue interrumpida por Carlisle.

- Alice, Bella tiene razón no podemos juzgarla o alejarla de sus amigos – Me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa y prosiguió – Bella pero Alice tiene razón en algunas cosas, los lobos son criaturas muy inestables. Hace algunos años nos encontramos con una manada en las afueras de La Push, creo que podrían se ancestros de la manada actual.

En la siguiente media hora Carlisle me conto lo del tratado que había hecho con el ancestro de Jacob, era una historia verdaderamente increíble. Pero a eso de la siete y media mi estomago empezó a sonar. Había estado tan inmiscuida en la historia que olvide hacer la cena.

-Chicos si me disculpan tengo que ir a preparar la cena.- Les dije con intención de dirigirme a la cocina cuando fui interrumpida por Esme.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No, pero gracias Esme – pero cuando me levante del sillón pude oír una exclamación de asombro por parte de los Cullen, al ver sus caras supe inmediatamente que era lo que había llamado su atención.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi estomago, del cual ya se podía notar un pequeño abultamiento. Del cual no se habían dado cuento hasta ahora.

-Bella tu… tu estas?- El primero en hablar fue Carlisle.

-Si Carlisle, estoy embarazada. – esa afirmación trajo otra ola de exclamaciones por parte de los Cullen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

- Voy a cumplir 5 meses.- A decir eso en el rostro de Alice se dibujo una gran sonrisa. Parece que ya había comprendido lo que quería decir.

-Parece que no has perdido el tiempo, después de todo no te afecto por mucho tiempo nuestra partida. – y señoras y señores la Rosalie fría y odiosa estaba de vuelta.

Estaba a punto de decirle una cuantas cosas a la rubia cuando me ve interrumpida por la voz de Esme.

-Rosalie por favor, lo que Bella haya hecho en este tiempo no es cosa nuestra, Edward fue quien decidió irse y si Bella decidió darse otra oportunidad con alguien más no nos concierne.- por una parte agradecí las palabras de Esme, pero me dio coraje que creyera que me había ido con otro tan rápido; no pude detener las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de mis ojos ¡Malditas Hormonas!

- Tranquila Bella, no haga s caso de lo que dice Rosalie, ella no quiso ofenderte – Carlisle se encontraba a mi lado tratando de consolarme. Poco a poco fui recobrando la compostura, y empezaba a calmarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- esta vez fue Esme, que me veía con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

- Si, tranquila

- Bella, te importaría decirnos ¿quién es el padre? – Me hubiera gustado mentirles acerca del padre de mi bebe, pero era una pésima mentiroso y ellos merecían saber la verdad después de todo no tenían la culpa.

- ¿Tu quién crees Carlisle?, la única persona con quien he estado es cierto vampiro bipolar e indeciso con ciertos complejo de inferioridad, y que en este momento se debe encontrar muy ocupado con sus "distracciones".

-¿Edward es el padre? ¿Pero cómo? Nosotros no podemos… -Carlisle parecía estar a punto de entrar en estado de Shock, por lo que decidí interrumpirle antes de que me acusen de dejarlo catatónico.

-Sí, Carlisle Edward es el padre; como, pues tu eres doctor y creo que lo sabes mejor que yo; y como puede ser posible no estoy muy segura pero creo que las que no pueden tener hijos son las mujeres vampiro porque su cuerpo necesita cambiar, pero los hombres si pueden ya que ellos no pasan por cambios en el embarazo.

-Puede ser posible, pero esto es increíble…- Carlisle tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y creo que lo escuche murmurar la palabra "abuelo", pero sus palabras desencadenaron uno de mis oportunos ataques de hormonas.

-¡Si claro! Como tú no tienes una barriga, o soportas los cambios hormonales, las nauseas, mareos, ataques de llanto; sin contar con los chismes del pueblo, las críticas de los chicos de la escuela- Para este momento me encontraba llorando de nuevo; Esme y Alice salieron del estado de shock en el que estaban y se acercaron a abrazarme para tratar de calmarme. La primera, mirando mal a su esposo, el cual parecía un poco asustado. El resto de la familia parecía como en trance.

-Tranquila cariño, no te preocupes a estamos aquí- Esme era como una segundo madre para mí y sus palabras tenían un efecto tranquilizador en mi – No llores, no es bueno para el bebe.-pero el ataque de hormonas había pasado y fue sustituido por un antojo. ¡Seguramente pensarían que estaba loca!

-Es… está bi..en, pero me podrías conseguir algo de chocolate –le dije dando brinquitos como Alice.- Ella solo me sonrió y salió de la habitación.

La tranquilidad fue interrumpida por la estruendosa risa de Emmet – Ja Ja Ja… estas más bipolar que Edward.- Su comentario fue callado por Rosalie que le dio un golpe en la cabeza y me miraba de forma extraña como con "ternura" ¡creo que en verdad me estaba volviendo loca!

Pero la mención de su nombre trajo consigo esa sensación de vacío en mi pecho que había tratado de contener en estos meses.

Creo que Jasper sintió el cambio, porque inmediatamente empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo se relajaba y una sensación de tranquilidad se empezaba a apoderar del ambiente. Y para mi sorpresa se acerco a mí.

-Tranquila Bella, veras que todo este asunto se arreglara, en cuanto lo localicemos vendrá de regreso a Forks y se solucionara todo.- Las palabras de Jasper, me sorprendieron, primero el jamás había hablado directamente conmigo, y que quería decir con eso de cuando lo localizaran, ¿Acaso el no estaba con ellos?

Parece ser que Jasper adivino mis pensamientos porque enseguida me explico – He mejorado mucho mi autocontrol, y no el no está con nosotros; no sabemos nada de él desde hace unos meses.

¡Eso quería decir que había abandonado a su familia, y podía estar en cualquier parte del mundo!; aunque aun no me sentía preparada para encontrarme con él y decirle la verdad, la idea de que hubiera desaparecido tampoco me agrado.

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos por el olor del chocolate. Cuando alce la vista me encontré con Esme que estaba de vuelta con una gran barra de mi chocolate favorito y yo no pude evitar que se me hiciera agua la boca. Enseguida se lo quite de las manos para empezar a comer mi chocolate.

-¡Esta riquísimo! ¡Muchas gracias Esme! – Ella solo me sonrió, pero al mirar a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Bella ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – La pregunta provenía de Alice, que me miraba sorprendida.

-¿Que? ¿Comer? Es algo que hacemos los humanos Alice, creo que ya lo sabías.

- Alice no se refiere a eso. ¿Cómo pudiste quitarle la barra de las manos a Esme tan rápido.- Todos me miraba como analizándome hasta que Jasper hablo.

-¡Eres un vampiro!-Me dijo entre sorprendido y incrédulo.

-En realidad no lo soy, de hecho estoy en proceso de transformación creo-Le dije haciendo una mueca, no tenía idea de cómo explicarles algo que yo tampoco entendía muy bien.- Soy más bien como un casi vampiro. Mis sentidos son un poco más desarrollados, mi piel es más dura, soy más rápida que antes, pero mi corazón aun late, aunque más lento y no tengo ganas de saltarle al cuello a alguien, todavía.

Algunos se rieron por mi expresión, pero Carlisle me miraba con curiosidad, parecía un niño pequeño con nueva información.

-Eso es fascinante. ¿Desde cuándo paso?- creo que Carlisle estaba a punto de empezar a dar saltitos como Alice, así que preferí contestar rápido.

- Desde que empezaron los primeros síntomas de embarazo, pero se fueron dando poco a poco, una cosa a la vez lo último fue mi piel. Creo que se debe a que el bebe tiene ponzoña y como se alimenta a través de mi, mi cuerpo a su vez transfiere la ponzoña a mi organismo poco a poco.

-Creo que puede ser posible pero me gustaría realizar algunas pruebas, si no te molesta claro.

-Tranquilo, no me molesta para nada, pero primero tengo que preparar mi cena. Charlie esta fuera está en un curso en Seattle por dos semanas, así que estoy sola.

-Por la cena no te preocupes, enseguida mando a los chicos a que te compren algo ¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

- Eme en serio no te preocupes, no es problema…

-Nada de eso, has tenido un día muy cansado y en tu estado no debes esforzarte demasiado – Al parecer mi estado había activado el instinto sobre protector de Esme y no me iba a dejar mover un dedo.

-Está bien- me rendí- me gustaría comida italiana si no es problema.

-Claro que no hay problema! Chicos podrían ir a comprar la cena para Bella por favor- Jasper y Emmet solo asintieron y salieron por la puerta principal.

-Bella tengo que hacer algunos exámenes de rutina, para ver tu estado y el del bebe.

-Carlisle eso puede esperar a mañana, Bella debe de estar agotada- Esme le dirigió una mirada seria a Carlisle y basto para que cambiara de opinión. ! Quien diría que Esme pudiera resultar tan intimidante!

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes y Carlisle tengo una copia de los exámenes y chequeos que me ha realizado el Doctor, si quieres te los traigo para que digas tu opinión.

-Eso estaría muy bien, me gustaría revisar cómo va el desarrollo del feto. Y las primeros fotografías de mi nieto –El y Esme sonrieron ante este comentario.

-¡Hey! ¡También es nuestro sobrino!- Grito Alice desde el otro extremo de la sala donde se encontraba viendo televisión con Rosalie.

-Enseguida se los traigo- Subí a mi cuarto a ver los exámenes y se los entregue a Carlisle, enseguida se puso a examinar la ecografías y todo lo demás que había en los exámenes. Alice y Esme en cambio estaban fascinadas viendo la imagen de la ultima ecografía y haciendo planes para la decoración del cuarto del bebe. Rosalie observo la ecografía por un momento y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, después de eso se unió a las otros dos vampiras en los preparativos.

Rato después llegaron los chicos con mi comida. La cena estuvo deliciosa, me habían comprado una lasaña exquisita, pero cuando insistí en pagarles por la comida me dijeron que un regalo de bienvenida o algo así.

Cuando las Chicas les mostraron mi ecografía, también se mostraron muy emocionados y Emmet comenzó a hacer planes sobre enseñarle a jugar Baseball o algo así, diciendo que su sobrino no sería un músico hippy, depresivo y bipolar, con lo que se gano un golpe por parte Esme.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y el sueño me iba venciendo cuando una conversación me trajo de nuevo a la realidad

-¡Alice! ¿Has tenido noticias de Edward? Tenemos que ponernos en contacto con él para contarle todo cuanto antes.

-No Esme, sigo viendo lo mismo de antes.

- Hay que encontrarlo, no se lo perdonará jamás si no está con Bella en estos momentos – La voz de Esme se escuchaba afligida, pero yo no podía permitir que se lo dijeran a Edward, no quería que el regresara solo por culpa o responsabilidad, lo que estaba segura que haría si se enteraba de mi embarazo.

- ¡Entonces no se debería haber ido y dejado a Bella sola! ¡Es un idiota!– Rosalie se escuchaba muy irritada, y hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo con ella, no podía obligarlo a regresar – Y nosotros nunca debimos hacerle caso a sus ideas.

- Rose, estoy de acuerdo en que Eddy es un idiota y jamás debió irse de Forks, pero no podemos ocultarle que va a tener un hijo. ¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere! – Emmet siempre lograba ver el lado bueno de las cosas, era como un niño grande.

-Emmet, tiene razón será mejor que lo llamemos y le contemos todo, no quiero tener que aguantarlo después todo depresivo.

-Entonces está decidido, vamos a llamar a Edward y decirle lo que está pasando- dijo Carlisle que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación

-Está bien, ya lo llamo- Dijo Alice en un tono de derrota. Solo me basto eso para levantarme y quitarle el teléfono de las manos.

-¡No! No puedes hacer eso. ¡No quiero que el venga por aquí!

-Pero Bella, el tiene derecho a saber, se que debes estar molesta con el pero debes decirle – Alice estaba tratando de convencerme pero no iba a cambiar de opinión.

- No Alice él se fue porque no me quería, me lo dijo; no voy a permitir que regrese solo porque se siente culpable de lo que paso, no lo soportaría. Sé que va a querer hacer lo correcto, pero no puedo atarlo a mí de esa manera Alice, no sería justo.

-¿Cómo que no te quiere? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? El se fue porque…-Alice iba a seguir hablando pero la interrumpí.

-¡El me lo dijo Alice! – y le conté todo lo que me había dicho Edward en el bosque.

Al terminar Alice estaba furiosa y lanzaba insultos dirigidos a Edward, sus hermanos estaban igual, los únicos que no decían nada eran Carlisle y Esme.

Emmet y Jasper se ofrecieron a ir buscarlo para darle una buena lección, y luego traerlo a rastras de ser necesario; Rosalie solo dijo que si lo veía lo castraba.

-Bella cariño, algún día vas a tener que decírselo; creo que lo mejor sería que hablaran y aclararan las cosas.

-Esme ¡Claro que tendré que decírselo algún día! ¡Solo que ahora no!- Sabía que Esme tenía buenos argumentos, pero ahora no me sentía preparada para hablar con él.

-¿Entonces cuando piensas hacerlo?

-¿No podemos esperar a que el bebe cumpla la mayoría de edad y que él se lo diga? Estoy segura de que no se enojaría con su hijo, si le lleva una invitación a la graduación – Les dije asiendo un puchero estilo Alice.

-¡Me gusta esa idea! Que el pequeño o pequeña lidie con el bipolar ¡Te apoyo hermanita!

-¡Emmet!- dijeron todos los Cullen a coro.

- ¡Bella! No puedes hacer eso, no sería correcto – Me dijo Esme muy tranquila.- ¡Le daría un ataque!

-¡Ya está técnicamente muerto! así que no le puede dar un ataque.-Esme solo se limito a mirarme fijamente.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Solo denme unas semanas para prepararme ¿ok?

- Ok, pero no se vale que esperes a que el niño hable y se lo diga tampoco, se lo tienes que decir tu.- Me dijo Alice riéndose.

- ¡Mala amiga!- le dije sacándole la lengua. Todos los Cullen se rieron con nuestro pequeño intercambio. Y por lo menos había ganado unas cuantas semanas.

Desde esa noche, no habíamos vuelto a discutir el tema, de eso hacía ya 3 semanas, Esme, Alice y Rosalie insistieron en llevarme de compras a Port Angels. Diciendo que necesitábamos cosas para el bebe, terminamos como con veinte bolsas llenas de ropa de maternidad y ropitas de bebe; además de las cuatro cajas que contenían, el coche, la cuna, el asiento para bebe y otras cosas según Alice indispensables. Aunque le había dicho a la duende que ya tenía esas cosas, ella solo me había dicho que su sobrino o sobrina no iba a usar cosas de segunda mano.

Los chicos se comportaban muy bien conmigo, especialmente cuando tenía antojos y Esme los enviaba a cualquier lugar a conseguirlos. Fueron de mucha ayuda cuando se produjo un nuevo cambio en mi organismo, o mejor dicho un paso más al proceso de trasformación.

Una semana después de que los Cullen llegaran a Forks, el lado paterno del bebe se manifestó y tuve que empezar a ingerir sangre. Así que, Jasper y Emmet iban al bosque a cazar y me traían la sangre que necesitaba, ya que yo aun era muy débil para hacerlo y según ellos podría resultar herida al hacerlo por mi cuenta.

Mi embarazo iba muy bien según Carlisle, que desde su llegada había insistido en hacerse cargo de todos los chequeos y consultas, hace unos días había cumplido los cinco meses de embarazo y ya podíamos saber el sexo del bebe, pero yo había insistido en que no quería saberlo, prefería que fuera una sorpresa; claro que eso puso como loca a Alice, que insistía en saberlo para poder decorar la habitación del bebe.

Ese era otro de los cambios de las últimas semanas, por insistencia de toda la familia me había mudado a la mansión Cullen y ahora ocupaba una de las habitaciones que estaba junto a la habitación que Alice estaba preparando para el bebe. Aunque les había dicho que no era necesario irme a vivir a su casa, ellos argumentaron que como Charlie no estaba seria más seguro si me quedaba con ellos, por si había problemas con el embarazo y no me quedo otra más que aceptar.

La presencia de los Cullen en Forks trajo otra ola de rumores al pueblo, entre los chismes más interesantes decían que habían regresado para llevarme con ellos Los Ángeles, pero mi padre me lo impedía (que cobro fuerza cuando me fui a vivir con ellos y no era del todo mentira porque Charlie si se puso furioso) incluso algunas personas en el instituto me habían ofrecido su ayuda para poder escaparme; otro rumor decía que Edward no era el padre sino Jasper o Emmet y que por eso me había dejado (ese rumor puso furiosas a Alice y Rosalie, mientras que a los chicos casi les de un ataque de risa cuando lo escucharon por primera vez, desde ese día cuando salía con alguno de ellos, empezaban a llamarme cariño o cosas por el estilo, debo admitir que era muy divertido ver la cara que ponía la gente cuando hacían eso).

Mis amigos de la reserva también me habían venido ha visitar en algunas ocasiones, cuando se enteraron de que vivía con los Cullen casi les da un ataque (se habían aparecido por la mansión creyendo que me habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo); me tomo más de una hora hacerles entender que no estaba secuestrada y convencerlos de que no era necesario una pelea.

Los Cullen tampoco estaban muy contentos con las visitas de los lobos, especialmente después de que Jared y Paul dijeran que venían a ver a su sobrino. Casi se desencadena una pelea cuando Rosalie les dijo que "ningún sobrino suyo seria sobrino de un chucho apestoso".

Aparte de esos pequeños acontecimiento estas tres semanas fueron muy tranquilas, hoy tenía que ir al Consultorio de Carlisle para mi control, esta vez era el turno de Esme para acompañarme por lo que la estaba esperando en la sala, cuando apareció una muy nerviosa Alice.

-¡Alice! ¿Que pasó? ¿Viste algo?- la duende solo estaba parada viendo al vacio.

-¡Bella! ¡Es Edward!- Esas palabras me congelaron por un momento, para luego dar plazo al pánico.

-¿Que le paso? ¿Está herido? ¿Qué ocurrió Alice?

-El se .…se fue a Italia. Piensa que estas muerta y fue a buscar a lo Vulturi. – Aún no podía creer las palabras de Alice, esto tenía que ser alguna broma.

-¿Que tu hermano hizo que? - Las palabras de Alice trajeron a mi mente recuerdos de una conversación con Edward.

- Edward se fue a Italia Bella, piensa que estas muerta y quiere morir

-¡No!- mi grito debió alertar a la familia ya que en un segundo todos estaban reunidos en la sala.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estás bien?- Esme sonaba muy preocupada.

En seguida Alice les puso al tanto de lo que pasaba, todos estábamos desesperados, Esme había llamado a Carlisle que llego después de unos minutos. Por unos instantes nadie decía nada, hasta que decidí romper ese silencio.

-No lo entiendo, el dijo que no me quería ¿porque fue a Italia a suicidarse?- todo era muy confuso, yo no le importaba, entonces ¿por que quería matarse?

- Bella, hay algo que debes saber, mi hermano te mintió, jamás dejo de amarte, se sentía muy culpable por lo que paso en tu cumpleaños, eso fue lo que lo motivo a irse, nos pidió que no te dijéramos nada, él quería que tuvieras una vida normal y con nosotros cerca eso era imposible – La expresión de Alice era muy seria al decirme estas palabras, pero yo no podía creerlo.

-No, no puede ser Alice, el dijo….-iba a decirle a Alice que debía de estr equivocada pero fui interrumpida, por Esme.

-Es verdad cariño, nos hizo jurar que no te lo diríamos.- en su expresión se notaba la preocupación y la tristeza, para ella Edward era su hijo.

-Bella, mi hermano te ama, no lo dudes. Lo que hizo, lo hizo para protegerte.- esta vez fue Rosalie la que intervino.

-Ok. Les voy a creer, pero sigo sin entender porque piensa que estoy muerta.

- El trato de comunicarse con nosotros, y llamo al Clan de Tania en Denalí, le dijeron que nos habíamos ido sin dar explicaciones y cuando le dijeron lo poco que sabían hizo sus propias conclusiones. Llamo a tu casa, pero como nadie contestaba él pensó que…. – Alice paro de hablar y se quedo con la vista en algún punto, sabía que estaba teniendo una visión.

-Va a hablar con ellos, va a pedirles que lo maten…- A este punto mi mente era un caos pero había una emoción que empezaba a dominar sobre las demás, la ira, como pudo pensar que irse y abandonarme sería lo mejor para mi; como podía ser capaz de hacerle esto a su familia a acaso no pensaba en ellos, en el dolor que le causaría, y no se había detenido a verificar sus suposiciones, estaba actuando impulsivamente e iba a cometer una estupidez. Esta vez había ido muy lejos.

En el pasado había sido comprensiva con Edward, primero sus miradas de odio como si hubiera matado a su perro o algo, luego su estúpida actitud de "eres invisible para mi" y no te hablo, luego su fase de "te hablo un día y al otro te ignoro porque no debemos ser amigos" después de salvarme de la camioneta de Tailer que junto con sus constantes cambios de humor desespera a cualquiera; todas esas cosas se las perdone y hasta cierto punto las comprendí cuando me explico sus razones y me confesó sus sentimientos en nuestro prado. Cuando después del ataque de James, el volvió a sus ideas de "soy un moustro, no te merezco y soy peligroso" no le dije nada y esperé a que lo olvidara, por lo que me aguante sus disculpas casi diarias por un mes.

Pero esto sí que había acabado con mi paciencia, no solo ponía en riesgo su vida, también a su familia. Esta vez Edward iba a comprender de una buena vez por todas que no es ningún moustro, y que no puede tomar decisiones que afecten la vida de los demás sin consultarles.

Ya había tomado una decisión, iba a ir a Italia y traería a Edward por las buenas o por las malas, no me importaba, si lo tenía que traer a rastras así seria. Si el señor quería provocar a los Vulturi ¡Perfecto! ¡Que lo intente! Yo no lo iba a dejar.

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, saque un pequeño bolso y comencé a guardas las cosas necesarias para el vieja, dinero, un cambio de ropa, y mis cosas de aseo. No había notado que Alice había entrado a la habitación hasta que hablo.

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto notablemente confundida.

- ¿Tu que crees? ¡Me voy a Italia a buscar al imbécil de tu hermano, antes de que haga otra estupidez! – como había dicho, antes había sido muy paciente con Edward y sus ideas de no ser bueno. Pero esto era pasarse de la raya. ¡Iba a traer a Edward de regreso sano y salvo, así sea a rastras!

**¡Hola! ¡Disculpen la demora!**

**¡Bueno! Aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que les guste, desde aquí empieza la historia. Por favor dejen todas sus críticas comentarios y sugerencias en un Review.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Capitulo 4 Viaje y Reencuentros

**Capitulo 3**

**Viaje y Reencuentros**

_Bella P.O.V_

Subí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, saque un pequeño bolso y comencé a guardas las cosas necesarias para el viaje, dinero, documentos, un cambio de ropa, y mis cosas de aseo. No había notado que Alice había entrado a la habitación hasta que hablo.

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto notablemente confundida.

- ¿Tu qué crees? ¡Me voy a Italia a buscar al imbécil de tu hermano, antes de que haga otra estupidez! – como había dicho, antes había sido muy paciente con Edward y sus ideas de no ser bueno. Pero esto era pasarse de la raya. ¡Iba a traer a Edward de regreso sano y salvo, así sea a rastras!

-¡No puedes hacer eso, es muy peligroso!- Alice estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación, estaba claro que no me iba a dejar salir tan fácilmente; pero yo tampoco me iba a dar por vencida ¡Iba a ir a Italia si, o si!

-¡Claro que puedo! Mira Alice voy a viajar a Italia con o sin tu ayuda, y voy a traer a tu hermano de regreso sano y salvo, para poderlo despedazar yo misma por idiota ¡Esta claro!-Alice solo se limito a mover la cabeza en señal de confirmación, antes de que yo continuara.- Así que si no piensas ayudarme, te agradecería que me dejaras pasar. Tengo que llamar al aeropuerto.

-¡Bella, espera!

-¿Ahora qué Alice?-en este momento no tenía mucho tiempo para los discursos de Alice

-Tranquila no voy a tratar de detenerte, ya vi que va a ser imposible; pero no te voy a dejar ir sola los Vulturi pueden ser muy peligrosos. – Alice seguía con la mirada fija en algún lugar de la pared, así que decidí hablarle para captar su atención

- ¡Y entonces! ¿Qué propones?

-Voy a ir contigo a italia, no te voy a dejar sola, y si hay algún problema lo podre ver con anticipación.-Lo que decía Alice tenía sentido necesitábamos adelantarnos a los planes de Edward, pero por otro lado no podía permitir que se arriesgara de esa forma.

-No, Alice no creo que…

-No me va a pasar nada, y me puedo cuidar sola. – La expresión en el rostro de Alice era de decisión, cuando la duende decidía algo no había poder humano que la haga cambiar de opinión, así que no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar.

-Ok, pero apúrate – ni bien lo dije salió corriendo de la habitación.

En menos de dos minutos tuve frente a mí a una Alice arreglada y con un pequeño bolso de viaje listo en la mano.

Después de llamar a la aerolínea y reservar los pasajes, nos dirigimos a la sala, donde se encontraban todos los Cullen reunidos para informarles de nuestros planes.

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué paso? ¿Para qué son las maletas? – el primero en hablar fue Carlisle, que tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Iba a empezar a explicarle cuando me vi interrumpida por una Ummpa Lumpa rosada y metiche (Alice).

- Nos vamos a Italia a tratar de detener a Edward y traerlo de regreso en una sola pieza. –Ese comentario desencadeno una serie de reacciones en la familia. Emmet se veía emocionado, Jasper y Esme preocupados, Rosalie incrédula y por ultimo Carlisle pensativo.

-¡Que!-dijeron siete voces al mismo tiempo. ! Wow! Creo que si lo hubieran ensayado no les salía tan sincronizado.

-¡Están locas!- Esa fue Rosalie.

-¡No pueden hacer eso!- Esme

-¡Es muy peligroso!- Jasper

-¡Podrían lastimarlas!-Carlisle

-¡Voy con ustedes! –Emmet

-Ok, tranquilos eso fue raro, ¿seguro que no lo ensayaron?, ¡Bueno, no importa! el asunto es que si vamos a ir a Italia; no, no estamos locas (Por lo menos yo no, no respondo por Alice); claro que sabemos que es peligroso y que podrían lastimarnos, pero Alice nos va a ayudar, si ve algún problema lo podremos evitar; y no Emmet, no puedes venir, no vamos a buscar una confrontación, queremos que las cosas se solucionen por las buenas.

Después de pasar más de media hora tratando de tranquilizar a la familia y prometerles que nos cuidaríamos y no haríamos nada arriesgado, partimos rumbo al aeropuerto de Seattle junto con el resto de los Cullen que insistió en acompañarnos.

Ya en el aeropuerto no pude evitar sentir esa sensación de incomodidad que me producía el ser el centro de atención, cosa que no podías evitar si caminabas junto a seis hermosos vampiros. Al principio creí que toda la atención estaba dirigida a ellos, pero después de un momento mi suposición se vino abajo, cuando me di cuenta de que parte de esa atención iba dirigida a mí. Estaba a punto de preguntar el porqué de tanta atención cuando Alice se me adelanto.

-Te estás transformando en una de notros Bella, tus rasgos se han afinado, recuerda que somos atractivos para los humanos- Esta información me descoloco. Jamás había pensado en mi como hermosa, y para mi Rosalie y Alice eran perfectas, la sola idea de que las personas me vean igual de hermosa que ellas me resultaba simplemente increíble.

Ya en la sala de espera, la familia entera se despidió de nosotras cada uno a su manera. Jasper parecía a punto de un ataque de nervios; Rosalie me pidió que golpeara a Edward de su parte por idiota; Emmet aun seguía decepcionado por no poder pelear con los Vulturi, pero igual nos deseo suerte, no sin antes sugerir que enviáramos a Edward amarrado en una caja como encomienda para ahorrarnos su pasaje de regreso, incluso se ofreció a venir a retirarlo. Los últimos en despedirse eran Esme y Carlisle.

-Adiós chicas, cuídense por favor. – Nos despidió Carlisle con un abrazo, para darle paso a Esme que nos dio un efusivo abrazo a cada una, para luego acercarse a mí.

-Bella, gracias por ir a tratar de salvar a Edward, se que tiene mucho que explicarte y otra en tu lugar no lo haría.

-No te preocupes Esme, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible; pero lo que no te puedo prometer es traerlo ileso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿crees que ellos lo lastimaron?- me pregunto Esme con angustia en la voz.

-No, claro no lo lastimarían, estiman mucho a Carlisle como para lastimarlo, lo que quiero decir es que no dejaremos que ningún Vulturi lo lastime, pero no te puedo prometer que yo no lo hare cuando lo encuentre- al ver la cara de Esme agregué – Voy a tratar, pero no te prometo nada ok. Esme solo nos dio un suspiro de resignación, que fue silenciado por las risas de Emmet.

- Ja Ja Ja, tranquila Bells, solo tráelo en una pieza.

Después de despedirnos y pasar por el registro de pasajeros, subimos al avión para ocupar nuestros asientos. El viaje en primera clase fue indudablemente más cómodo; y aunque dormí la mayor parte del trayecto, también lo aprovechamos para ver cuáles iban a ser los planes de Edward. Hasta ahora no se decidía por nada específico según Alice, pero quería hacer algo para exponerse y forzar a los Vulturi a matarlo.

Al llegar a Italia, Alice "Tomo prestado" " un hermoso Porsche reluciente de color amarillo, con la palabra Turbo garabateada en letra cursiva, para poder dirigirnos a Volterra.

-¡Jesús! —me quejé—, ¿no podías haber robado otro coche menos llamativo, Alice?

El interior era todo de cuero negro _y _las ventanas tenían cristales tintados. Dentro me sentía segura, como si fuera de noche.

Alice ya se había puesto a zigzaguear a toda pastilla por el denso tráfico del aeropuerto y se deslizaba por los minúsculos espacios que había entre los vehículos de tal modo que me encogí y busqué a tientas el cinturón de mi asiento.

-La pregunta importante —me corrigió— es si podía haber robado un coche más rápido, y creo que no. Tuve suerte.

-Va a ser un verdadero consuelo en el próximo control de carretera, seguro.

Gorjeó una carcajada y dijo:

—Confía en mí, Bella. Si alguien establece un control de carretera, lo hará _después _de que pasemos nosotras.

En el trayecto por fin pudo ver con claridad los planes de Edward; al parecer iba a exponerse a la luz al medio día en la plaza. ¡Genial! Ahora al Señor no solo le daba por andar de suicida, sino que también se las daba de exhibicionista. No era suficiente con los complejos nudistas de Jacob, ahora también el padre de mi hijo le daba por andar medio desnudo en un lugar lleno de gente. Cuando mi hijo me pregunte, porque había ido a Italia, tendría que decirle que a su padre le había dado por ser exhibicionista y suicida, y mami lo fue a recoger para evitar que lo maten.

- ¿Alice crees que tu hermano se golpeo la cabeza contra algún árbol al correr o algo por el estilo, para decidir hacer esto?

- Claro que no Bella, es solo que te ama mucho y no podría resistir el vivir sin ti. – las palabras de Alice me pusieron a pensar en muchas cosas, durante el resto del viaje me la pase metida en mis pensamientos.

Probablemente debería haber contemplado por el cristal de la ventana primero la ciudad de Florencia y luego el paisaje de la Toscana, que pasaban ante mis ojos desdibujados por la velocidad. Éste era mi primer viaje a cualquier sitio, y quizá también el último. Pero la conducción de Alice me llenó de pánico a pesar de que sabía que era una persona fiable al volante. Además, la ansiedad me atormentó en cuanto empecé a divisar las colinas y los pueblos amurallados tan semejantes a castillos desde la distancia.

—¿Ves alguna cosa más?

—Hay algún evento —murmuró Alice—, un festival o algo por el estilo. Las calles están llenas de gente y banderas rojas. ¿Qué día es hoy?

No estaba del todo segura.

—¿No estamos a día diecinueve?

—Menuda ironía, es el día de San Marcos.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

Se rió entre dientes.

—La ciudad celebra un festejo todos los años. Según afirma la leyenda, un misionero cristiano, el padre Marcos —de hecho, es el Marco de los Vulturis— expulsó a todos los vampiros de Volterra hace mil quinientos años. La historia asegura que sufrió martirio en Rumania, hasta donde había viajado para seguir combatiendo el flagelo del vampirismo. Por supuesto, todo es una tontería... Nunca salió de la ciudad, pero de ahí es de donde proceden algunas supersticiones tales como las cruces y los dientes de ajo. El _padre _Marcos las empleó con éxito, y deben funcionar, porque los vampiros no han vuelto a perturbar a Volterra —esbozó una sonrisa sardónica—. Se ha convertido en la fiesta de la ciudad y un acto de reconocimiento al cuerpo de policía. Al fin y al cabo, Volterra es una ciudad sorprendentemente segura y la policía se anota el tanto.

Comprendí a qué se refería al emplear la palabra «ironía».

—No les va a hacer mucha gracia que Edward la arme el día de San Marcos, ¿verdad?-¡Genial! Solo a Edward se le ocurría molestar a los Vulturi, cuando su ciudad estaba de fiesta.

Alice sacudió la cabeza con expresión desalentadora.

-No. Actuarán muy deprisa.

Desvié la vista mientras intentaba evitar que mis dientes perforaran la piel de mi labio inferior. Empezar a sangrar en ese momento no era la mejor idea aunque, ya no oliera igual aun circulaba sangre por mi organismo. .

— ¿Sigue planeando actuar a mediodía? —comprobé.

—Sí. Ha decidido esperar, y ellos le están esperando a él.

—Dime qué he de hacer.- Teníamos que actuar con mucho cuidado si no queríamos causar una pelea.

Ella no apartó la vista de las curvas de la carretera. La aguja del velocímetro estaba a punto de tocar el extremo derecho del indicador de velocidad.

—No tienes que hacer nada. Sólo debe verte antes de caminar bajo la luz, y tiene que verte a ti antes que a mí.

— ¿Y cómo conseguiremos que salga bien?

Un pequeño coche rojo que iba delante pareció ir marcha atrás cuando Alice lo adelantó zumbando.

—Voy a acercarte lo máximo posible, luego vas a tener que correr en la dirección que te indique.

El sol continuaba encaramándose a lo alto del cielo mientras Alice le echaba una carrera. Brillaba demasiado, y me entró pánico de que, después de todo, no sintiera la necesidad de esperar a mediodía.

—Allí—informó de pronto Alice mientras señalaba una ciudad encastillada en lo alto del cerro más cercano.

Mientras la miraba, sentí la primera punzada de un miedo diferente. Desde el día anterior por la mañana —se me antojaba que había transcurrido una semana por lo menos—, cuando Alice pronunció su nombre al pie de las escaleras, sólo había sentido una clase de temor. Pero ahora, mientras contemplaba sus antiguos muros de color siena y las torres que coronaban la cima del empinado cerro, me sentí traspasada por otro tipo de pavor más egoísta y personal, ahora temía no solo por Edward, también empecé a temer por mí y mi pequeño.

Había supuesto que la ciudad sería muy bonita, pero me dejó totalmente aterrorizada.

—Volterra —anunció Alice con voz monocorde y fría.

Empezamos a subir la carretera empinada, más y más congestionada conforme avanzábamos. Al llegar más arriba, los coches estaban demasiado juntos para que Alice los esquivara zigzagueando, ni siquiera asumiendo riesgos. Cada vez íbamos más despacio y terminamos progresando a paso de tortuga detrás de un pequeño Peugeot de color tabaco.

—Alice —gemí. El reloj del salpicadero parecía ir cada vez más deprisa.

—No hay otro camino de acceso —me dijo con una nota de tensión en la voz demasiado fuerte para conseguir que me calmara.

La fila de vehículos avanzaba poco a poco, cada vez que nos movíamos sólo adelantábamos el largo de un automóvil. Un sol deslumbrante incidía de lleno sobre nosotras, y parecía hallarse ya encima de nuestras cabezas.

Uno tras otro, los coches se arrastraron hasta la ciudad. Atisbé algunos vehículos aparcados en la cuneta de la carretera al acercarnos más. Los ocupantes se bajaban para recorrer a pie el resto del camino. Al principio, pensé que se debía sólo a la impaciencia, algo fácilmente comprensible, pero cuando doblamos una curva muy pronunciada, vi que el aparcamiento —situado fuera de las murallas— estaba lleno y que un gentío cruzaba las puertas a pie. Estaba prohibido el acceso con coche.

—Alice —susurré de forma apremiante.

—Ya lo veo —contestó. Su rostro parecía cincelado en hielo.

—Bella —Alice habló rápido, con un tono de voz bajo, feroz—. No logro anticipar cuál va a ser la reacción del guardia de la puerta; vas a tener que irte sola, y corriendo, si esto no funciona. Lo único que debes hacer es preguntar por el Palazzo dei Priori y marchar a toda prisa en la dirección que te indiquen. Procura no perderte.

—Palazzo dei Priori, Palazzo dei Priori —repetí el nombre una y otra vez, intentando memorizarlo.

—Si hablan inglés, pregunta por la torre del reloj. Yo daré una vuelta por ahí e intentaré encontrar un lugar aislado más allá de la ciudad por el que saltar la muralla.- Gracias a que mi trasformación no era completa podía exponerme a la luz del sol, pero Alice no.

Asentí.

—Palazzo dei Priori.

—Edward tiene que estar bajo la torre del reloj, al norte de la plaza. Hay un callejón estrecho a la derecha y él estará allí a cubierto. Debes llamar su atención antes de que se exponga al sol.

Asentí enérgicamente.

El Porsche estaba casi al comienzo de la fila. Un hombre con uniforme de color azul marino regulaba el flujo del tráfico y se encargaba de desviar los coches lejos del aparcamiento lleno. Estos daban una vuelta en forma de «u» y volvían en dirección contraria para estacionar a un lado de la carretera. Entonces, llegó el turno de Alice.

El hombre uniformado se movía perezosamente, sin prestar mucha atención. Alice aceleró para eludirlo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Nos gritó algo, pero se mantuvo en su puesto, moviendo los brazos frenéticamente para impedir que el siguiente coche siguiera nuestro mal ejemplo.

El hombre de la puerta llevaba un uniforme parecido. Conforme nos aproximábamos, nos sobrepasaba la riada de turistas que atestaba las aceras, mirando con curiosidad el rutilante y agresivo deportivo.

El guardia dio un paso hasta ponerse en mitad de la calle. Alice hizo girar el coche cuidadosamente antes de detenerse del todo a fin de que el sol incidiera sobre mi ventanilla y ella quedase a la sombra. Se inclinó velozmente detrás de su asiento y tomó algo del interior de su bolso.

El guardia rodeó el coche con expresión irritada y, enfadado, dio unos golpecitos a su ventanilla.

Ella la bajó hasta la mitad y él reaccionó con torpeza al ver el rostro que había detrás del cristal tintado.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero hoy sólo pueden acceder a la ciudad autobuses turísticos —dijo en inglés con un fuerte acento y ahora también en tono de disculpa, como si deseara poder ofrecer mejores noticias a aquella mujer de sorprendente belleza.

—Es un viaje privado —repuso Alice al tiempo que hacía destellar una seductora sonrisa. Sacó la mano por la ventana, hacia la luz. Me quedé helada, hasta que vi que se había puesto un guante de color tostado que le llegaba a la altura del codo. Le tomó la mano, todavía alzada después de haber golpeado la ventanilla y la metió dentro del coche. Depositó algo en la palma y le cerró los dedos alrededor.

El guardia se quedó aturdido cuando retiró la mano y miró fijamente el grueso rollo de dinero que había allí. El billete exterior era de cien dólares.

—¿Esto es una broma? —farfulló. La sonrisa de Alice era cegadora.

—Sólo si piensa que es divertido.

Él la miró, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Yo miré nerviosamente al reloj del salpicadero. Si Edward se ceñía a su plan, sólo nos quedaban cinco minutos.

—Vamos un poquito tarde y con prisa —le insinuó, aún sonriente.

El guardia pestañeó dos veces y después se guardó el dinero en la chaqueta. Dio un paso atrás de la ventanilla y nos despidió. Nadie entre la multitud que pasaba por allí pareció darse cuenta del discreto intercambio. Alice condujo hacia la ciudad y ambas respiramos aliviadas.

La calle se había vuelto muy estrecha; estaba pavimentada con piedras del mismo desvaído color canela que los edificios que la oscurecían con su sombra. Estaba atestada de gente y el tráfico de a pie entorpecía nuestro ritmo.

—Un poco más adelante —me animó Alice.

Yo aferraba el tirador de la puerta, lista para lanzarme a la calle tan pronto como ella me lo dijera.

Alice conducía acelerando y frenando. El gentío nos amenazaba con el puño y nos espetaba epítetos desagradables que, por fortuna, yo no entendía. Giró en un pequeño desvío que no se trazó para coches, sin duda, y la gente, asustada, tuvo que refugiarse en las entradas de las puertas cuando pasamos muy cerca de las paredes. Al final, entramos en otra calle de edificios más altos que se apoyaban unos sobre otros por encima de nuestras cabezas, de modo que ningún rayo de sol alcanzaba el pavimento y las banderas rojas que se retorcían a cada lado casi se tocaban. Aquí había más gente que en ninguna otra parte. Alice frenó y yo abrí la puerta antes de que nos hubiéramos detenido del todo.

Ella me señaló un punto donde la calle se abría hacia un resplandeciente terreno abierto.

—Allí. Estamos en el extremo sur de la plaza. Atraviésala corriendo y ve a la derecha de la torre del reloj. Yo encontraré algún camino dando la vuelta...

Inspiró aire súbitamente y cuando volvió a hablar, le salió la voz en un siseo.

— ¡Están por todas partes! - Me quedé petrificada en mi asiento, pero ella me empujó fuera del coche.

—Olvídalos. Tenemos dos minutos. ¡Corre, Bella, corre! —gritó.

Alice salió del coche mientras hablaba, pero no me detuve a verla desvanecerse entre las sombras. Ni siquiera cerré la puerta al salir. Aparté de mi camino de un empujón a una mujer gruesa, agaché la cabeza y corrí con todas mis fuerzas sin prestar atención a nada, salvo a las piedras irregulares que pisaba.

La brillante luz del sol, que daba de lleno en la entrada de la plaza, me deslumbro al salir de la oscura calleja. El viento soplaba con fuerza y me alborotaba los cabellos, que se me metían en los ojos y me cegaban todavía más. Por tanto, no fue de extrañar que no viera el muro de carne hasta que me estrellé contra él.

No había ningún camino, ni siquiera un hueco entre los cuerpos fuertemente apretujados del gentío. Los empujé con furia y me debatí contra las manos que me rechazaban. Escuché exclamaciones de irritación e incluso de dolor a medida que porfiaba para abrirme paso, pero ninguna en un idioma que yo entendiera. Los rostros se transformaron en un borrón difuso de ira y sorpresa, rodeado por el omnipresente rojo. Una mujer rubia me puso mala cara y la bufanda roja que llevaba anudada al cuello me pareció una herida horrible. Un niño, encaramado a los hombros de un hombre para ver por encima de la multitud, me sonrió con los labios estirados en torno a unos colmillos de vampiro hechos de plástico.

La muchedumbre me empujaba por todas partes y acabó por arrastrarme en sentido opuesto. Me alegré de que el reloj fuera tan visible, porque de lo contrario no habría podido tomar la dirección apropiada. Sin embargo, las manecillas del reloj se unieron en lo alto de la esfera para alzarse hacia el sol despiadado y aunque luché ferozmente contra la multitud, supe que era demasiado tarde. Apenas estaba a mitad de camino. No lo iba a conseguir.

Mantuve la esperanza de que Alice hubiera conseguido salir adelante. También esperé que ella pudiera verme desde algún rincón a oscuras y que se diera cuenta de mi fracaso a tiempo de dar media vuelta y regresar junto a Jasper.

En ese momento vi delante de mí un resquicio en el gentío alrededor del cual había un espacio vacío. Empujé con dureza hasta alcanzarlo. Hasta que no me golpeé las espinillas contra los ladrillos no fui consciente de la existencia de una amplia fuente rectangular en el centro de la plaza.

Estuve a punto de llorar de alivio cuando pasé la pierna por encima del borde y corrí por el agua —que me llegaba hasta la rodilla— salpicando todo a mi paso mientras me abría camino velozmente. El viento soplaba glacial incluso bajo el sol, y la humedad hacía que el frío fuera realmente doloroso, pero la enorme fuente me permitió cruzar el centro de la plaza en pocos segundos. No me detuve al alcanzar el otro lado, sino que usé como trampolín el borde de escasa altura y me lancé de cabeza contra la multitud.

Ahora se apartaban con más rapidez a fin de evitar el agua helada que chorreaba de mis ropas empapadas al correr. Eché otra ojeada al reloj.

Una campanada grave y atronadora resonó por toda la plaza e hizo vibrar las piedras del suelo. Los niños chillaron al tiempo que se tapaban los oídos y yo comencé a pegar alaridos mientras seguía corriendo.

— ¡Edward! —grité, aun a sabiendas de que era inútil. El gentío era demasiado ruidoso y apenas me quedaba aliento debido al esfuerzo, pero no podía dejar de gritar.

Apenas podía ver. El viento me azotó el rostro y me quemó los ojos cuando dejó de haber gente que hiciera de pantalla. Cuando el reloj tocó otra vez, no sabía si lloraba por culpa del viento o si derramaba lágrimas debido a mi fracaso.

Los turistas más cercanos a la boca del callejón eran los cuatro integrantes de una familia. Las dos chicas lucían vestidos escarlatas y lazos a juego con los que se recogían hacia atrás el pelo negro. El padre, un tipo bajo, no parecía distinguir el brillo en medio de las sombras, justo encima de su hombro. Me apresuré en esa dirección mientras intentaba ver algo a pesar del escozor de las lágrimas. El reloj sonó una vez más y la niña más pequeña se apretó las manos contra las orejas.

La hija mayor, que apenas le llegaba a su madre a la cintura, se abrazó a su pierna y observó fijamente las sombras que reinaban detrás de ellos. Cuando miré, ella tocaba el codo de la madre y señalaba hacia la oscuridad. El reloj resonó, pero yo ahora estaba cerca...

... lo bastante cerca para escuchar la voz aguda de la niña. El padre me miró sorprendido cuando me precipité sobre ellos, pronunciando a voz en grito el nombre Edward una y otra vez, sin cesar.

Giré bruscamente alrededor del padre, que tomó en brazos a la niña para apartarla de mi camino, y salté hacia la sombría brecha que había detrás de ellos. Entretanto, el reloj volvió a tocar en lo alto.

— ¡Edward, no! —grité, pero mi voz se perdió en el rugido de la campanada.

Entonces le vi, y también vi que él no se había percatado de mi presencia.

Edward permanecía de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, a pocos pasos de la boca del callejón. Tenía los ojos cerrados, con las ojeras muy marcadas, de un púrpura oscuro, y los brazos relajados a ambos lados del cuerpo con las palmas vueltas hacia arriba. Su expresión estaba llena de paz, como si estuviera soñando cosas agradables. La piel marfileña de su pecho estaba al descubierto y había un pequeño revoltijo de tela blanca a sus pies. El reflejo claro del pavimento de la plaza hacía brillar tenuemente su piel.

Nunca había visto nada más bello, incluso mientras corría, jadeando y gritando, pude apreciarlo.

— ¡No! —grité—. ¡Edward, mírame!

Sonrió de forma imperceptible sin escucharme y alzó el pie para dar el paso que lo expondría directamente a los rayos del sol.

Choqué contra él con tanto ímpetu que la fuerza del impacto me habría tirado al suelo si sus brazos no me hubieran agarrado. El golpetazo me dejó sin aliento y con la cabeza vencida hacia atrás.

Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron lentamente mientras el reloj tocaba de nuevo.

Me miró con tranquila sorpresa.

—Asombroso —dijo con la voz maravillada y un poco divertida—. Carlisle tenía razón.- Yo ya me estaba empezando a irritar, Edward parecía no comprender lo que sucedía, teníamos que salir de la ciudad cuanto antes, cada minuto que permanecíamos ahí era peligroso. Poco a poco el miedo y la preocupación se iban convirtiendo en ira, al ver que no reaccionaba.

— ¡Edward! Has de volver a las sombras. ¡Tienes que moverte! - Pero no me hizo caso y trato de dar otro pasa al frente. ¡Eso fue todo lo que mi paciencia aguanto! Yo estaba tratando de salvarlo y el parecía estar como en trance.

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas lo empuje algunos metros dentro del callejón, eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar, pero yo me encontraba tan furiosa con él, que no le di tiempo a hablar cuando le comencé a gritar

-¡Edward Cullen me explicas ahorita mismo que carajos crees que estás haciendo! –Edward definitivamente había acabado con mi paciencia, se había quedado paralizado como si hubiera visto un aparición o algo, en su rostro se mostraba la incredulidad, que poco a poco fue reemplazada por una sonrisita idiota. Al parecer el señor aun no se daba cuenta de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de cometer y lo peligroso de la situación. ¡Esta vez me iba a escuchar! Claro que primero tenía que sacarlo de aquí.

-Estas viva - ¿Qué si estaba viva? ¿Era lo único que se le ocurría decir?

-¡Si! Pero el que va a estar muerto es otro si no me dices ahorita mismo que haces aquí Cullen! – Esto era el colmo. Estábamos en una situación complicada y a el señor solo se le ocurre decir eso ¡Claro que estaba viva o acaso cree que soy Gasparin o que! Creo que el plan de Alice no sería tan difícil después de todo si se seguía comportando así!

- Hee yo si pues estee…- Y ahora se ponía a tartamudear, con cara de niño asustado. No teníamos tiempo que perder teníamos que irnos antes de que los miembros de la guardia aparecieran.

-Ahorita no tenemos tiempo, porque tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que te encuentre la guardia; pero en cuanto salgamos de la ciudad me vas a explicar en qué estabas pensando para tratar de suicidarte. ¡No creas que esto se queda así Cullen! ¡Y ponte la camisa por favor!-Al parecer mis palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, pero ya era muy tarde dos sombras oscuras se acercaron a nosotros y nos rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste. Ya bella encontró a Edward, y los Vulturi los encontraron a ellos, en el siguiente capítulo veremos más reacciones por parte de Edward y el esperado encuentro con los Vulturi, aun no decido si hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Edward o Bella, o intercalando ambos.**

**Ya saben sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, serán bien recibidas, en verdad me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Este capitulo lo dedico a todas las personas que me expresaron su apoyo con los review, o agregando la historia a sus favoritos. Disculpen por no contestarlos personalmente, pero créanme que leí cada uno de ellos y me motivaron a actualizar pronto. ¡Gracias por su apoyo! **

**No sé si lo noten o no, pero en parte del capítulo incluyo partes de Luna Nueva, esto se debe a que no quiero que se pierda la esencia de algunos hechos y escenarios que describe tan increíblemente Esthephanie Meyer.**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Bye!**


	5. Capitulo 5 Volterra

**Capitulo 4**

**Vulturis I**

_Bella P.O.V_

-¡Si! Pero el que va a estar muerto es otro si no me dices ahorita mismo que haces aquí Cullen! – Esto era el colmo. Estábamos en una situación complicada y a el señor solo se le ocurre decir eso ¡Claro que estaba viva o acaso cree que soy Gasparin o que! Creo que el plan de Alice no sería tan difícil después de todo si se seguía comportando así!

- Hee yo si pues estee…- Y ahora se ponía a tartamudear, con cara de niño asustado. No teníamos tiempo que perder teníamos que irnos antes de que los miembros de la guardia aparecieran.

-Ahorita no tenemos tiempo, porque tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que te encuentre la guardia; pero en cuanto salgamos de la ciudad me vas a explicar en qué estabas pensando para tratar de suicidarte. ¡No creas que esto se queda así Cullen! ¡Y ponte la camisa por favor!-Al parecer mis palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, pero ya era muy tarde dos sombras oscuras se acercaron a nosotros y nos rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

Edward me hizo girar con tal facilidad que me encontré con la espalda pegada a la pared de ladrillo y con la suya frente a mí, de modo que él quedó de cara al callejón. Extendió los brazos con la finalidad de protegerme !Acaso jamás iba a dejar de ser tan sobreprotector!

Miré desde debajo de su brazo para ver dos formas oscuras desprenderse de la penumbra.

—Saludos, caballeros —la voz de Edward sonó aparentemente calmada y amable, pero sólo en la superficie—. No creo que vaya a requerir hoy sus servicios. Apreciaría muchísimo, sin embargo, que enviaran mi más sentido agradecimiento a sus señores.

—¿Podríamos mantener esta conversación en un lugar más apropiado? —susurró una voz suave de forma amenazadora.

—Dudo de que eso sea necesario —repuso Edward, ahora con mayor dureza—. Conozco tus instrucciones, Felix. No he quebrantado ninguna regla.

—Felix simplemente pretende señalar la proximidad del sol —comentó otra voz en tono conciliador. Ambos estaban ocultos dentro de unas enormes capas del color gris del humo, que llegaban hasta el suelo y ondulaban al viento—. Busquemos una protección mejor.

—Indica el camino y yo te sigo —dijo Edward con sequedad—. Bella, ¿por qué no vuelves a la plaza y disfrutas del festival?

-¡Si quieres te acompaño!-Me dijo Felix mirándome descaradamente, lo que le gano un gruñido de Edward.

—No, trae a la chica —ordenó la primera sombra, introduciendo un matiz lascivo en su susurro.

—Me parece que no —la pretensión de civilización había desaparecido, la voz de Edward era ahora tajante y helada. Cambió su equilibrio de forma casi inadvertida, pero pude comprobar que se preparaba para luchar.

—No —articulé los labios sin hacer ningún sonido. Sin que Edward se diese cuenta yo había movido mis manos más cerca de sus brazos, para detenerlo si fuera necesario.

—Felix —le advirtió la segunda sombra, más razonable—, aquí no —se volvió a Edward—. A Aro le gustaría volver a hablar contigo, eso es todo, si, al fin y al cabo, has decidido no forzar la mano.

—Así es —asintió Edward—, pero la chica se va.

—Me temo que eso no es posible —repuso la sombra educada, con aspecto de lamentarlo—. Tenemos reglas que obedecer.

—Entonces, _me temo _que no voy a poder aceptar la invitación de Aro, Demetri.

—Esto está pero que muy bien —ronroneó Felix. Mis ojos se iban adaptando a la penumbra más densa y pude ver que Felix era muy grande, alto y de espaldas fornidas. Su tamaño me recordó a Emmett.

—Disgustarás a Aro —suspiró Demetri.

—Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirá a la decepción —replicó Edward.

Felix y Demetri se acercaron hacia la boca del callejón y se abrieron hacia los lados a fin de poder atacar a Edward desde dos frentes. Su intención era obligarle a introducirse aún más en el callejón y evitar una escena. Ningún reflejo luminoso podía abrirse paso hasta su piel; estaban a salvo dentro de sus capas. Yo también iba adoptando una posición defensiva a espaldas de Edward, Jasper me había mostrado lo básico de la lucha y esperaba que fuera suficiente para emparejar un poco las cosas.

De pronto, Edward giró la cabeza a un lado, hacia la oscuridad de la curva del callejón. Demetri y Felix hicieron lo mismo en respuesta a algún sonido o movimiento demasiado sutil para mis sentidos no completamente desarrollados.

—Mejor si nos comportamos correctamente, ¿no? —Sugirió una voz musical—. Hay señoras presentes.

Alice se deslizó con ligereza al lado de Edward, manteniendo una postura despreocupada. No mostraba signos de tensión. Parecía tan diminuta, tan frágil. Sus bracitos colgaban a sus costados como los de una niña.

Pero tanto Demetri como Felix se envararon, y sus capas revolotearon ligeramente al ritmo de una ráfaga de viento que recorría el callejón. El rostro de Felix se avinagró. Aparentemente no les gustaban los números pares.

—No estamos solos —les recordó ella.

Demetri miró sobre su hombro. A unos pocos metros de allí, en la misma plaza, nos observaba la familia de las niñas vestidas de rojo. La madre hablaba en tono apremiante con su marido, con los ojos fijos en nosotros cinco. Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado cuando se encontró con la de Demetri. El hombre avanzó unos cuantos pasos más hacia la plaza y dio un golpecito en el hombro de uno de los hombres con chaquetas rojas.

Demetri sacudió la cabeza.

—Por favor, Edward, sé razonable —le conminó.

—Muy bien —accedió Edward—. Ahora nos marcharemos tranquilamente, pero sin que nadie se haga el listo.

Demetri suspiró con frustración.

—Al menos, discutamos esto en un sitio más privado.

Seis hombres vestidos de rojo se unieron a la familia que seguía mirándonos con rostros llenos de aprensión. Yo era muy consciente de la postura defensiva que mantenía Edward delante de mí, y estaba segura de que era esto lo que causaba su alarma. Quería gritarles para que echaran a correr.

Los dientes de Edward se cerraron de forma audible.

—No.

Felix sonrió.

—Ya es suficiente.

La voz era aguda, atiplada y procedía de nuestra espalda.

Miré desde debajo del otro brazo de Edward para contemplar la llegada de otra forma pequeña y oscura hasta nuestra posición. El contorno impreciso y vaporoso de su silueta me indicó que era otro de ellos, pero ¿quién?

Al principio, pensé que era un niño. El recién llegado era diminuto como Alice, con un cabello castaño claro lacio y corto. El cuerpo bajo la capa —que era más oscura, casi negra—, se adivinaba esbelto y andrógino. Sin embargo, el rostro era demasiado hermoso para ser el de un chico. Los ojos grandes y los labios carnosos habrían hecho parecer una gárgola a un ángel de Botticelli, incluso a pesar de las pupilas de un apagado color carmesí.

Me dejó perpleja cómo reaccionaron todos ante su aparición a pesar de su tamaño insignificante. Felix y Demetri se relajaron de inmediato y abandonaron sus posiciones ofensivas para fundirse de nuevo con las sombras de los muros circundantes.

Edward dejó caer los brazos y también relajó la postura, pero admitiendo su derrota.

—Jane —suspiró resignado al reconocerla.

Alice se cruzó de brazos y mantuvo una expresión impasible.

—Seguidme —habló Jane otra vez, con su voz monocorde e infantil. Nos dio la espalda y se movió silenciosamente hacia la oscuridad.

Felix nos hizo un gesto para que nosotros fuéramos primero, con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Alice caminó enseguida detrás de la pequeña Jane. Edward me pasó el brazo por la cintura, pero yo sacudi rápidamente fulminándolo con la mirada. El callejón se curvaba y estrechaba a medida que descendía. Levanté la mirada hacia Edward que parecía muy triste.

—Bien, Alice —dijo Edward en tono de conversación conforme andábamos—. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme verte aquí.

—En parte ha sido error mío —contestó Alice en el mismo tono—. Era mi responsabilidad haberlo hecho bien.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —inquirió educadamente, como si apenas le interesara. Imaginé que esto iba destinado a los oídos atentos que nos seguían.

—Es una larga historia —los ojos de Alice se deslizaron sobre mí y se dirigieron hacia otro lado— y creo que este no es momento de discutirlo. Pero parece que últimamente Bella tiene amor por los perros.

Enrojecí y miré al frente en busca de la sombra oscura, que apenas se podía ver ya. Imaginaba que ahora él estaría escuchando los pensamientos de Alice. Vampiros al acecho, amigos licántropos...

—Mmm —dijo Edward con voz cortante. Su anterior tono despreocupado había desaparecido por completo.

Andábamos por un amplio recodo del callejón, que seguía cuesta abajo, por lo que no vi el final, terminado en chaflán, hasta que no llegamos a él y alcanzamos la pared de ladrillo lisa y sin ventanas. No se veía a la pequeña Jane por ninguna parte.

Alice no vaciló y continuó caminando hacia la pared a grandes zancadas. Entonces, con su gracia natural, se deslizó por un agujero abierto en la calle.

Parecía una alcantarilla, hundida en el lugar más bajo del pavimento. No la vi hasta que Alice desapareció por el hueco, aunque la rejilla estaba retirada a un lado, descubriéndolo hasta la mitad. El agujero era pequeño y muy oscuro.

Me planté.

—Todo va bien, Bella —me dijo Edward en voz baja—. Alice te recogerá.

Miré el orificio, dubitativa. Me imaginé que él habría entrado el primero si Felix y Demetri no hubieran estado esperando, pagados de sí mismos y silenciosos, detrás de nosotros.

Me agaché y deslicé las piernas por el estrecho espacio.

—¿Alice? —susurré con voz temblorosa.

—Estoy aquí debajo, Bella —me aseguró. Su voz parecía provenir de muy abajo, demasiado abajo para que yo me sintiera bien.

Edward me tomó de las muñecas —sus manos me parecieron del tacto de la piedra en invierno— y me bajó hacia la oscuridad.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó él.

—Suéltala —gritó Alice.

Impelida por el puro pánico, cerré firmemente los ojos para no ver la oscuridad y los labios para no gritar. Edward me dejó caer.

Fue rápido y silencioso. El aire se agitó a mi paso durante una fracción de segundo; después, se me escapó un jadeo y me acogieron los brazos de Alice, tan duros que estuve segura de que me El camino que pisábamos continuó descendiendo, introduciéndonos cada vez más en la profundidad de la tierra y esto me hizo sentir claustrofobia.

No sabía de dónde procedía la luz, pero lentamente el negro fue transformándose en gris oscuro. Nos encontrábamos en un túnel bajo, con arcos_. _Las piedras cenicientas supuraban largas hileras de humedad del color del ébano, como si estuvieran sangrando tinta.

Estaba temblando, y pensé que era de miedo. No me di cuenta de que tiritaba de frío hasta que empezaron a castañetearme los dientes. Tenía las ropas mojadas todavía y la temperatura debajo de la ciudad era tan glacial como la piel de Edward.

Nos apresuramos a través del túnel, o al menos a mí así me lo pareció. Mi lento avance irritaba a alguien, supuse que a Felix, y le oí suspirar una y otra vez.

Al final del túnel había otra reja cuyas barras de hierro estaban enmohecidas, pero eran tan gruesas como mi brazo. Había abierta una pequeña puerta de barras entrelazadas más finas. Edward agachó la cabeza para pasar y cruzó rápidamente a una habitación más grande e iluminada. La reja se cerró de golpe con estrépito, seguido del chasquido de un cerrojo. Tenía demasiado miedo para mirar a mis espaldas.

Al otro lado de la gran habitación había una puerta de madera pesada y de escasa altura. Era muy gruesa, pude comprobarlo porque también estaba abierta.

Atravesamos la puerta y miré a mi alrededor sorprendida, relajándome inmediatamente. A mi lado, Edward se tensó y apretó con fuerza la mandíbula.

Nos hallábamos en un corredor de apariencia normal e intensamente iluminado. Las paredes eran de color hueso y el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras de un gris artificial. Unas luces fluorescentes rectangulares de aspecto corriente jalonaban con regularidad el techo. Agradecí mucho que allí hiciera más calor. Aquel pasillo resultaba muy acogedor después de la penumbra de las siniestras alcantarillas de piedra.

Edward no parecía estar de acuerdo con mi valoración. Lanzó una mirada fulminante y sombría hacia la menuda figura envuelta por un velo de oscuridad que permanecía al final del largo corredor, junto al ascensor.

La puerta gruesa crujió al cerrarse de un portazo detrás de nosotros, y luego se oyó el ruido sordo de un cerrojo que se deslizaba de vuelta a su posición.

Jane nos esperaba en el ascensor con gesto de indiferencia e impedía con una mano que se cerrasen las puertas.

Los tres vampiros de la familia de los Vulturis se relajaron más cuando estuvimos dentro del ascensor. Echaron hacia atrás las capas y dejaron que las capuchas cayeran. Felix y Demetri eran de tez ligeramente olivácea, lo que, combinado con su palidez terrosa, les confería una extraña apariencia. Felix tenía el pelo muy corto, mientras que a Demetri le caía en cascada sobre los hombros. El iris de ambos era de un color carmesí intenso que se iba oscureciendo de forma progresiva hasta acercarse a la pupila. Debajo de sus envolturas llevaban ropas modernas, blancas y anodinas.

El viaje en ascensor fue breve. Salimos a una zona que tenía pinta de ser una recepción muy elegante. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y los suelos enmoquetados con gruesas alfombras de color verde oscuro. Cuadros enormes de la campiña de la Toscana intensamente iluminados reemplazaban a las ventanas inexistentes. Habían agrupado de forma muy conveniente sofás de cuero de color claro y mesas relucientes encima de las cuales había jarrones de cristal llenos de ramilletes de colores vívidos. El olor de las flores me recordó al de una casa de pompas fúnebres.

Había un mostrador alto de caoba pulida en el centro de la habitación. Miré atónita a la mujer que había detrás.

Era alta, de tez oscura y ojos verdes. Hubiera sido muy hermosa en cualquier otra compañía, pero no allí, ya que era tan humana de los pies a la cabeza como yo. No comprendía qué pintaba allí una mujer, rodeada de vampiros y a sus anchas.

Esbozó una amable sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Buenas tardes, Jane —dijo.

Su rostro no denotó sorpresa alguna cuando echó un vistazo a los acompañantes de Jane, ni a Edward, cuyo pecho desnudo centelleaba tenuemente con destellos blancos. Lo cual agradecí por que no me hubiera gustado tener que golpearla en medio de la recepción.

Jane asintió.

—Gianna.

Luego prosiguió hacia un conjunto de puertas de doble hoja situado en la parte posterior de la habitación, y la seguimos.

Felix le guiñó el ojo a Gianna al pasar junto al escritorio y ella soltó una risita tonta.

Nos aguardaba otro tipo de recepción muy diferente al otro lado de las puertas de madera. El joven pálido de traje gris perla podía haber pasado por el gemelo de Jane. Tenía el pelo más oscuro y los labios no eran tan carnosos, pero resultaba igual de encantador. Se acercó a nuestro encuentro, sonrió y le tendió la mano a ella.

—Jane...

—Alec —repuso ella mientras abrazaba al joven. Intercambiaron sendos besos en las mejillas y luego nos miraron a nosotros.

—Te enviaron en busca de uno y vuelves con dos... y medio —rectificó al reparar en mí—. Buen trabajo.

Ella rompió a reír. El sonido era chispeante de puro gozo, similar al arrullo de un bebé.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, Edward —le saludó Alec—. Pareces de mucho mejor humor.

—Ligeramente —admitió Edward con voz monocorde.

Contemplé de refilón el rostro severo de Edward y me pregunté si antes podía haber estado de peor humor. Alec rió entre dientes mientras yo me pegaba a su lado.

—¿Y ésta es la causante de todo el problema? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Edward se limitó a sonreír con expresión desdeñosa. Después, se le heló la sonrisa en los labios.

—¡Me la pido primero! —intervino Felix con suma tranquilidad desde detrás.

Edward se revolvió mientras en lo más profundo de su pecho resonaba un gruñido tenue. Felix sonrió. Su mano estaba levantada, con la palma hacia arriba. Curvó sus dedos dos veces, invitando a Edward a iniciar una pelea.

Alice rozó el brazo de Edward.

—Paciencia —le advirtió.

En ese momento me decidí a hacer algo que sabía que distraería a Edward y lo haría desistir de sus planes de atacar a Felix. Aunque solo lo había ensayado un par de veces desde que lo descubrí, esperaba que funcionara. Requirió de una gran concentración pero logre deshabilitar mi escudo un momento.

¡Edward Anthoni Cullen más te vale que te comportes, si no quieres que tu lindo Volvo sufra las consecuencias! –Mis pensamientos parecieron funcionar porque después de eso se quedo estático por unos segundos antes de tragar pesadamente.

Intercambiamos una larga mirada y yo deseé poder oír lo que estaba pensando.

¡Te lo advierto, una escenita más de esas y adiós volvo! – mis palabras fueron acompañadas de una imagen mental de su preciado volvo siendo arrojado por uno de los acantilados de La Push -¿entendido?

Luego de eso asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, respiró hondo y se volvió hacia Alec, que, como si no hubiera pasado nada, dijo:

—Aro se alegrará de volver a verte.

—No le hagamos esperar —sugirió Jane.

Edward asintió una vez.

Alec y Jane se tomaron de la mano y abrieron el camino por otro corredor amplio y ornamentado... ¿Se acabarían alguna vez?

Ignoraron las puertas del fondo —totalmente revestidas de oro— y se detuvieron a mitad del pasillo para desplazar uno de los paneles y poner al descubierto una sencilla puerta de madera que no estaba cerrada con llave. Alec la mantuvo abierta para que la cruzara Jane.

Quise protestar cuando Edward me «ayudó» a pasar al otro lado de la puerta. Se trataba de un lugar con la misma piedra antigua de la plaza, el callejón y las alcantarillas. Todo estaba frío y oscuro otra vez. ¡Que no conocían lo que era un electricista!

La antecámara de piedra no era grande. Enseguida desembocaba en una estancia enorme, tenebrosa —aunque más iluminada— y totalmente redonda, como la torreta de un gran castillo, que es lo que debía de ser con toda probabilidad. A dos niveles del suelo, las rendijas de un ventanal proyectaban en el piso de piedra haces de luminosidad diurna que dibujaban rectángulos de líneas finas. No había luz artificial. El único mobiliario de la habitación consistía en varios sitiales de madera maciza similares a tronos; estaban colocados de forma dispar, adaptándose a la curvatura de los muros de piedra. Había otro sumidero en el mismo centro del círculo, dentro de una zona ligeramente más baja. Me pregunté si lo usaban como salida, igual que el agujero de la calle.

La habitación no se encontraba vacía. Había un puñado de personas enfrascadas en lo que parecía una conversación informal. Hablaban en voz baja y con calma, originando un murmullo que parecía un zumbido flotando en el aire. Un par de mujeres pálidas vestidas con ropa de verano se detuvieron en una de las zonas iluminadas mientras las estaba observando, y su piel, como si fuera un prisma, arrojó un chisporroteo multicolor sobre las paredes de color siena.

Todos aquellos rostros agraciados se volvieron hacia nuestro grupo en cuanto entramos en la habitación. La mayoría de los inmortales vestía pantalones y camisas que no llamaban la atención, prendas que no hubieran desentonado ahí fuera, en las calles, pero el hombre que habló primero lucía una larga túnica oscura como boca de lobo que llegaba hasta el suelo. Por un momento, llegué a creer que su melena de color negro azabache era la capucha de su capa.

—¡Jane, querida, has vuelto! —gritó con evidente alegría. Su voz era apenas un tenue suspiro.

Avanzó con tal ligereza de movimientos y tanta gracilidad que me quedé embobada, con la boca abierta. No se podía comparar ni siquiera con Alice, cuyos movimientos parecían los de una bailarina.

Mi asombro fue aún mayor cuando flotó cerca de mí y le pude ver la cara. No se parecía a los rostros anormalmente atractivos que le rodeaban —el grupo entero se congregó a su alrededor cuando se aproximó; unos iban detrás, otros le precedían con la atención característica de los escoltas—. Tampoco fui capaz de determinar si su rostro era o no hermoso. Supuse que las facciones eran perfectas, pero se parecía tan poco a los vampiros que se alinearon detrás de él como ellos se asemejaban a mí. La piel era de un blanco traslúcido, similar al papel cebolla, y parecía muy delicada, lo cual contrastaba con la larga melena negra que le enmarcaba el rostro. Sentí el extraño y horripilante impulso de tocarle la mejilla para averiguar si su piel era más suave que la de Edward o la de Alice, o si su tacto se parecía al del polvo o al de la tiza. Tenía los ojos rojos, como los de quienes le rodeaban, pero turbios y empañados. Me pregunté si eso afectaría a su visión.

Se deslizó junto a Jane y le tomó el rostro entre las manos apergaminadas. La besó suavemente en sus labios carnosos y luego levitó un paso hacia atrás.

—Sí, maestro —Jane sonrió. Sus facciones parecieron las de una joven angelical—. Le he traído de regreso y con vida, como deseabas.

—Ay, Jane. ¡Cuánto me conforta tenerte a mi lado! —él sonrió también.

A continuación nos miró a nosotros y la sonrisa centelleó hasta convertirse en un gesto de euforia.

—¡Y también has traído a Alice y Bella! —Se regocijó y unió sus manos finas al dar una palmada—. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Maravilloso!

Le miré fijamente, muy sorprendida de que pronunciara nuestros nombres de manera informal, como si fuéramos viejos conocidos que se habían dejado caer por allí en una visita sorpresa. Por un momento me pregunte si no estaría mal de la cabeza ¡ni siquiera nos conocía! Este tipo era muy extraño.

Se volvió a nuestro descomunal escolta.

—Felix, sé bueno y avisa a mis hermanos de quiénes están aquí. Estoy seguro de que no se lo van a querer perder.

—Sí, maestro —asintió Felix, que desapareció por el camino por el que había venido.

— ¿Lo ves, Edward? —El extraño vampiro se volvió y le sonrió como si fuera un abuelo venerable que estuviera soltando una reprimenda a su nieto—. ¿Qué te dije yo? ¿No te alegras de que te hayamos denegado tu petición de ayer?

—Sí, Aro, lo celebro —admitió mientras apretaba con más fuerza el brazo con el que rodeo mi cintura. Yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Me encantan los finales felices. Son tan escasos —Aro suspiró ¡ven lo que les digo! ¡El tipo esta chiflado! Miro mal a Edward y el habla de finales felices. —. Eso sí, quiero que me contéis toda la historia. ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Alice? —Volvió hacia ella los ojos empañados y llenos de curiosidad—. Tu hermano parecía creer que eras infalible, pero al parecer cometiste un error.

—No, no, no soy infalible ni por asomo —mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante. Parecía estar en su salsa, excepto por el hecho de que apretaba con fuerza los puños—. Como habéis podido comprobar hoy, a menudo causo más problemas de los que soluciono.

—Eres demasiado modesta —la reprendió Aro—. He contemplado alguna de tus hazañas más sorprendentes y he de admitir que no había visto a nadie con un don como el tuyo. ¡Maravilloso!

Alice lanzó una breve mirada a Edward que no pasó desapercibida para Aro.

—Lo siento. No nos han presentado como es debido, ¿verdad? Es sólo que siento como si ya te conociera y tiendo a precipitarme. Tu hermano nos presentó ayer de una forma... peculiar. Ya ves, comparto un poco del talento de Edward, sólo que de forma más limitada que la suya. Aro habló con tono envidioso mientras agitaba la cabeza.

—Pero exponencialmente es mucho más poderoso —agregó Edward con tono seco. Miró a Alice mientras le explicaba de forma sucinta—: Aro necesita del contacto físico para «oír» tus pensamientos, pero llega mucho más lejos que yo. Como sabes, sólo soy capaz de conocer lo que pasa por la cabeza de alguien en un momento dado, pero Aro «oye» cualquier pensamiento que esa persona haya podido tener.

Alice enarcó sus delicadas cejas y Edward agachó la cabeza.

Aro también se percató de ese gesto.

—Pero ser capaz de oír a lo lejos... —Aro suspiró al tiempo que hacía un gesto hacia ellos dos, haciendo referencia al intercambio de pensamientos que acababa de producirse—. ¡Eso sí que sería _práctico!_

Aro miró más allá de las figuras de Edward y Alice. Todos los demás se volvieron en la misma dirección, incluso Jane, Alec y Demetri, que permanecían en silencio detrás de nosotros tres.

Fui la más lenta en volverme. Felix había regresado y detrás de él, envueltos en túnicas negras, flotaban otros dos hombres. Sus rostros tenían también esa piel parecida al papel cebolla.

El trío representado por el cuadro de Carlisle estaba completo, y sus integrantes no habían cambiado durante los trescientos años posteriores a la pintura del lienzo.

—¡Marco, Cayo, mirad! —canturreó Aro—. Después de todo, Bella sigue viva y Alice se encuentra con ella. ¿No es maravilloso?

A juzgar por el aspecto de sus rostros, ninguno de los dos interpelados hubiera elegido como primera opción el adjetivo «maravilloso». El hombre de pelo negro parecía terriblemente aburrido, como si hubiera presenciado demasiadas veces el entusiasmo de Aro a lo largo de tantos milenios. Debajo de una melena tan blanca como la nieve, el otro puso cara de pocos amigos. No sé por qué, pero por un momento me recordaron a los tres chiflados.

El desinterés de ambos no refrenó el júbilo de Aro, que casi cantaba con voz liviana:

—Conozcamos la historia.

El antiguo vampiro de pelo blanco flotó y fue a la deriva hasta sentarse en uno de los tronos de madera. El otro se detuvo junto a Aro y le tendió la mano. Al principio, creía que lo hacía para que Aro se la tomara, pero se limitó a tocar la palma de la mano durante unos instantes y luego dejó caer la suya a un costado. Aro enarcó una de sus cejas, de color marrón oscuro. Me pregunté si su piel apergaminada no se arrugaría a causa del esfuerzo.

Edward resopló sin hacer ruido y Alice le miró con curiosidad.

—Gracias, Marco —dijo Aro—. Esto es muy interesante.

Un segundo después comprendí que Marco le había permitido a Aro conocer sus pensamientos.

Marco no parecía interesado. Se deslizó lejos de Aro para unirse al que debía de ser Cayo, sentado ya contra el muro. Los dos asistentes de los vampiros le siguieron de cerca; eran guardias, tal y como había supuesto antes. Pude ver que las dos mujeres con vestido de tirantes se habían acercado para permanecer junto a Cayo de igual modo. La simple idea de que un vampiro necesitara guardias se me antojaba realmente ridícula, pero tal vez los antiguos eran más frágiles, como sugería su piel.

Aro siguió moviendo la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

—Asombroso, realmente increíble.

El rostro de Alice evidenciaba su descontento. Edward se volvió y de nuevo le facilitó una explicación rápida en voz baja:

—Marco ve las relaciones y ha quedado sorprendido por la intensidad de las nuestras.- espero que también se haya dado cuenta de las ganas de golpear que tengo a cierto vampiro.

Aro sonrió.

—¡Qué práctico! —repitió para sí mismo. Luego, se dirigió a nosotros—: Puedo aseguraros que cuesta bastante sorprender a Marco.

No tuve ninguna duda cuando miré el rostro mortecino de Marco. El tipo parecía necesitar urgentemente que le administraran algunos energizantes.

—Resulta difícil de comprender, eso es todo, incluso ahora —Aro caviló mientras miraba el brazo de Edward en torno a mí. Me resultaba casi imposible seguir el caótico hilo de pensamientos del vampiro, pero me esforcé por conseguirlo—. ¿Cómo puedes permanecer tan cerca de ella de ese modo?

—No sin esfuerzo —contestó Edward con calma.

—Pero aun así... _¡La tua cantante! _¡Menudo derroche!

Edward se rió sin ganas una vez.

—Yo lo veo más como un precio a pagar.

Aro se mantuvo escéptico.

—Un precio muy alto.

—Simple coste de oportunidad.

Aro echó a reír.

—No hubiera creído que el reclamo de la sangre de alguien pudiera ser tan fuerte de no haberla olido en tus recuerdos. Yo mismo nunca había sentido nada igual. La mayoría de nosotros vendería caro ese obsequio mientras que tú...

—... lo derrocho —concluyó Edward, ahora con sarcasmo.

Aro rió una vez más.

—¡Ay, cómo echo de menos a mi amigo Carlisle! Me recuerdas a él, excepto que él no se irritaba tanto.

—Carlisle me supera en muchas otras cosas.

—Jamás pensé ver a nadie que superase a Carlisle en autocontrol, pero tú le haces palidecer.

—En absoluto —Edward parecía impaciente, como si se hubiera cansado de los preliminares. Eso me asustó aún más. No podía evitar el imaginar lo que vendría a continuación.

—Me congratulo por su éxito —Aro reflexionó—. Tus recuerdos de él constituyen un verdadero regalo para mí, aunque me han dejado estupefacto. Me sorprende que haya... Me complace que el éxito le haya sorprendido en el camino tan poco ortodoxo que eligió. Temía que se hubiera debilitado y gastado con el tiempo. Me hubiera mofado de su plan de encontrar a otros que compartieran su peculiar visión, pero aun así, no sé por qué, me alegra haberme equivocado.

Edward no le contestó.

—Pero ¡vuestra _abstinencia._..! —Aro suspiró—. No sabía que era posible tener tanta fuerza de voluntad. Habituaros a resistir el canto de las sirenas, no una vez, sino una y otra, y otra más... No lo hubiera creído de no haberlo visto por mí mismo.

Edward contempló la admiración de Aro con rostro inexpresivo. Conocía muy bien esa expresión —el tiempo no había cambiado eso—, lo bastante para saber que algo se estaba cociendo bajo esa apariencia de tranquilidad. Hice un esfuerzo para mantener constante la respiración.

—Sólo de recordar cuánto te atrae ella... —Aro rió entre dientes—. Me pone sediento.

Edward se tensó.

—No te inquietes —le tranquilizó Aro—. No tengo intención de hacerle daño, pero siento una enorme curiosidad sobre una cosa en particular —me miró con vivo interés—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó con avidez al tiempo que alzaba una mano.

—Pregúntaselo _a ella_—sugirió Edward con voz monocorde.

— ¡Por supuesto, qué descortesía por mi parte! —Exclamó Aro y, ahora dirigiéndose directamente a mí, continuó—: Bella, me fascina que seas la única excepción al impresionante don de Edward... Una cosa así me resulta de lo más interesante y, dado que nuestros talentos son tan similares en muchas cosas, me preguntaba si serías tan amable de permitirme hacer un intento para verificar si también eres una excepción para _mí._

Toda esta conversación a medias entre Aro y Edward, me había molestado bastante, primero porque no soy tonta y me di cuenta que hablaban de mí como si no estuviera a su lado ¿acaso estaba pintada en la pared o qué? En serio comenzaba a pensar que era invisible todos hablaban de mi como si no estuviera presente. Así que cuando por fin decidieron tomarme en cuenta y Aro me hablo no pude evitar que mis hormonas salieran a flote.

-Primero que todo Aro buenas tardes, me alegra de que por fin notaran mi presencia ¡Creía que seguirían hablando de mi como si no estuviera!; soy Isabella Swan, la novia del exhibicionista suicida, vinimos para impedir que el señor aquí presente – dije señalando a Edward que me veía como si tuviera dos cabezas o algo- hiciera alguna tontería.

- Y antes de continuar me gustaría disculparme en nombre de Carlisle, quien por cierto te envía saludos, por todos los problemas causados; me pidió que te dijera que no dudes en comunicarle sobre cualquier daño causado en la ciudad por culpa de su hijo, que se haría cargo inmediatamente.

Aro se puso a reír, un rato antes de hablar nuevamente – Me alegra conocerte Bella, déjame decirte que los recuerdos de Edward no te hacen justicia; pero por lo que veo estas algo enojada con nuestro querido Edward.

-¡Claro que sí! Pero tengo mis razones créeme.

- ¿Te importaría decirme cuáles son? ¿Si no es molestia claro esta?

- En absoluto, lo que pasa es que el señor aquí presente, disfruta tomando decisiones sobre la vida de otros sin consultarle para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Tras de eso me hace viajar a otro continente para impedir que haga una imprudencia en mi estado.- Termine de decirle apuntando a mi estomago.

Al oír esto último Aro y el resto de vampiros presentes, dirigió su mirada a mi abultado vientre; pude notar claramente como en la cara de todos se empezaba a formar una expresión de asombro.

¡En serio empezaba a creer que estos vampiros tenían Trastorno de Déficit de atención! Primero los Cullen y ahora ellos; estoy segura que no habían notado mi embarazo hasta el momento en que señale mi estomago. ¡Tenía cinco meses por el amor de Dios! ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil de ocultar una barriga de ese tamaño!

El primero en hablar fue nuevamente Aro – Vaya felicitaciones ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el afortunado padre? – dijo mirando disimuladamente a Edward, que se había quedado paralizado con la noticia, en su rostro había una mescla de emociones que no supe descifrar. Tristeza, celos, ternura; después de un momento pareció reaccionar y se dirigió a mí para preguntar…

-¿Quién es el…. - ¡que no se atreva a preguntar! ¡Que no se atreva a preguntar! ¡Juro que si pregunta lo que creo que va a preguntar lo pateo! Como puede dudar de quien es el padre de mi bebe, acaso me cree tan volátil para irme con otro tan rápido, es que jamás comprendió mis sentimientos por él. -¿Quién es el padre?- ¡Juro, juro que trate de contenerme, pero no lo logre!

-¡Edward!- trate de llamarlo con la voz más dulce que pude y una sonrisa en el rostro- ¡podrías acercarte un momento!- al parecer funciono porque se acerco a mí con una expresión de deslumbramiento. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo, yo me acerque otros dos pasos más, para quedar lo más cerca de su rostro que fuera posible – ¿En serio no tienes idea de quién puede ser el padre de mi bebe? –algo de la irritación que sentía ya se empezaba a notar en mi voz, pero el solo se limito a negar con la cabeza -¿Estás seguro?- le pregunte ya con notable enojo, el solo trago fuerte y asintió.

-Entonces déjame refrescarte la memoria ¿Quién fue el único vampiro idiota con el que he estado, que decidió irse hace cinco meses y días? El tiempo que tengo de embarazo por cierto. –Edward se quedo mirándome un rato, hasta que por fin empezó a unir cabos y reaccionar, su expresión paso rápidamente de entendimiento a alegría, ilusión, arrepentimiento y por ultimo pánico al ver mi expresión. ¡Si, ya lo había comprendido! -¿necesitas otra pista?

Edward solo se limito a mirarme y negar antes de empezar a balbucear.

-Es mí… Voy a ser… ¿pero como…? No es… - siguió diciendo cosas sin sentido un ratito más antes de que lo interrumpiera.

- Si, Edward es tu hijo, vas a ser papa; como, creo que Carlisle te debió haber hablado de eso hace tiempo, el asunto de las abejitas y las flores, tu sabes; cuando, te acuerdas de la noche antes de mi cumpleaños – El solo se limito a asentir como autómata – ¡Perfecto! Y respondiendo a tu última pregunta ¡sí! Si es posible.

Como Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos decidí, girarme en dirección a aro para continuar con nuestra conversación pendiente.

-¡Disculpa la interrupción Aro! Pero creo que ya tienes la respuesta a tu última pregunta, y en cuestión a tu petición de antes; no tengo problemas en descubrir si puedes leer mis pensamientos o no. – Le dije ofreciéndole mi mano.

-Aro pareció salir del aturdimiento en que se encontraba, al igual que el resto de la guardia; ya que al momento se giro hacia mí sonriendo y hablo- No te preocupes pequeña Bella, y ahora que entiendo tus motivos, creo que te doy la razón; el viaje debió ser agotador. Pero te agradezco la oportunidad de dejarme tratar de entrar en tu mente.

Aro se deslizó para acercarse más. Me pareció que su expresión quería tranquilizarme, pero sus facciones apergaminadas eran demasiado extrañas, diferentes y amedrentadoras como para que me sosegara. Su rostro demostraba mayor confianza en sí mismo que sus palabras.

Aro alargó el brazo como si fuera a estrecharme la mano y rozó su piel de aspecto frágil con la mía. Era dura, la encontré áspera al tacto —se parecía más a la tiza que al granito— e incluso más fría de lo esperado.

Sus ojos membranosos me observaron con alegría y me resultó imposible desviar la mirada. Me cautivaron de un modo extraño y poco grato.

El rostro de Aro se alteró conforme me miraba. La seguridad se resquebrajó para convertirse primero en duda y luego en incredulidad antes de calmarse debajo de una máscara amistosa.

—Pues sí, muy interesante —dijo mientras me soltaba la mano y retrocedía.

Contemplé a Edward que al parecer ya había salido de su estado catatónico, y aunque su rostro era sereno, me pareció ver una chispa de petulancia.

Aro continuó deslizándose con gesto pensativo. Permaneció quieto durante unos momentos mientras su vista oscilaba, mirándonos a los tres. Luego, de forma repentina, sacudió la cabeza y dijo para sus adentros:

—Lo primero... Me pregunto si es inmune al resto de nuestros dones...

— ¡No! —gruñó Edward. Alice le contuvo agarrándole por el brazo con una mano, pero él se la sacudió de encima. Tuve que moverme lo más rápido que pude para colocarme frente a él y sujetarlo por los hombros; si atacaba a uno de ellos estábamos perdidos.

-¡Edward tranquilízate! – Le dije mirándolo directamente a los ojos, pero seguía furioso - ¡Estoy bien! No me paso nada, ¡tranquilízate por favor! – Le volví a pedir – Mira a quien tienes entre tus manos – Dije, moviendo sus manos hacia mi estomago. Eso pareció funcionar, al instante su expresión cambio y su cuerpo se relajo.

-Disculpa – me dijo mirándome a los ojos – pero es que no sabes lo que pensó, el quería…- se interrumpió como si la sola idea lo asustara.

- Eso no importa, fue solo un pensamiento – Aro que había visto nuestro intercambio decidió intervenir.

-Me disculpo si te ofendí joven Edward, solo fue un pensamiento; Jamás le pediría a Jane que usara sus poderes en una mujer embarazada. – así que eso era, me pregunto ¿cuál será el don de jane para que alterara de esa manera a Edward?

Pero Edward, tenía su vista fija en Jane que nos miraba con una sonrisilla diabólica en su rostro. De un momento a otro Edward cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Me iba a acercar a acercar a ayudarlo, cuando Alice me sujeto. No entendía que pasaba con Alice, hasta que alce la vista y vi a Jane mirando fijamente a Edward con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Maldita bruja! ¡Eso si que no lo iba a permitir! Sabía que era muy riesgoso y que solo lo había hecho una vez, pero no podía permitir que siguiera lastimando a Edward, trate de expandir mi escudo lo mas que pude, al parecer funciono porque Edward dejo de retorcerse. Pero yo quería darle a Jane un poco de su propia medicina, así que extendí un poco más mi escudo, hasta llegar a ella, cuando sentí su don trate de hacerlo parte del mismo, no estaba seguro de que resultara pero empecé a mirarla de la misma manera que ella hacía con Edward.

Al momento empezó a gritar de dolor, como lo hacía hace un momento Edward, pero como yo no era una sádica psicópata me detuve.

-Ves que no te gusta, que usen tu don en ti Jane, entonces jamás vuelvas a tratar de herir a mi familia, porque a la próxima no creo que me detenga.- Toda la guardia parecía lista para atacar al mínimo movimiento y estaba seguro que más de uno estaba usando sus dones, pero cuando iban a empezar a acercarse la voz de aro los detuvo.

-¡Deténganse! ¡Nadie va a atacar! – Esto pareció confundirlos, pero igual le hicieron caso. El que no se quedo callado fue Cayo que empezó a gritar.

-¡Que! ¡Estás loco! ¡Ella ataco a uno de los nuestros! ¡Deben ser castigados!- al parecer no le caía muy bien a Cayo. Pero no era mi mayor preocupación en este momento, había expuesto parte de mi don y sabia que los Vulturi eran coleccionistas de talento; en este momento era como si hubiera colgado un gran letrero que dijera ¡Tiene un don! Sobre mi cabeza. Estaba segura que esa era uno de los motivos por los que aro detuvo el ataque.

- ¡Paz hermano, todo tiene una explicación! Aparte, Jane ataco primero a Edward sin mi consentimiento, Isabella solo se defendió, ellos no empezaron el ataque. ¿Pero me intriga saber cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido para detener a Edward? ¿Y cómo usaste el don de Jane en su contra? – Me pregunto dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí. Me convencí de que en este momento lo mejor era optar por decir la verdad o parte de esta.

-La velocidad se debe a que por la ponzoña del bebe me estoy convirtiendo poco a poco en vampiro. Y el resto es parte de mi don, soy algo así como un escudo, cuando Jane ataco a Edward extendí mi escudo para que también lo cubriera, y los ataques que envió, revotaron en el escudo y se regresaron a ella. Así que realmente yo lo la ataque, realmente se ataco ella misma.- Concluí mi explicación.

Aro que me miraba fascinado solo se rio, antes de hablar – ¡Vez Hermano! ¡Todo tiene una explicación!- dijo dirigiéndose a Cayo, que seguía echando chispas con los ojos –Ahora podemos continuar, pero antes me gustaría saber más sobre tu embarazo Isabella.- Dijo acercándose unos cuantos pasos a mí.

Edward que ya se encontraba de pie, se movió para colocarse a mi lado, paso unos de sus brazos por mis hombros en señal de apoyo. Esta vez no lo aparte, sabía que de esta conversación dependían muchas cosas y necesitaba su apoyo. Respiré hondo y me dirigí a Aro.

-Ok Aro, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, ¡Pregunta!

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, ya se encontraron con los Vulturi, y Edward se entero del embarazo. En el próximo veremos las conversaciones con Aro y algunas sorpresas más.**

**Tengo planeado un Edward POV después del próximo capítulo, así que ya saben sus críticas, comentarios y sugerencias son aceptadas. **

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**¡Besos!**

**Bye!**


	6. Capitulo 6 Volterra II

**Capitulo 5**

**Volterra II**

**Bella POV**

Edward que ya se encontraba de pie, se movió para colocarse a mi lado, paso unos de sus brazos por mis hombros en señal de apoyo. Esta vez no lo aparte, sabía que de esta conversación dependían muchas cosas y necesitaba su apoyo. Respiré hondo y me dirigí a Aro.

-Ok Aro, te diré todo lo que quieras saber, ¡Pregunta!

-¡Estupendo!- Dijo Aro mostrando una enorme sonrisa- me gustaría conocer toda la historia de tu embarazo – Comenzando con ¿cómo te esteraste de que estabas embarazada? – Expulse el aire contenido en mis pulmones, ¡al menos esa pregunta si la podía responder sin miedo! ; iba a contar toda la historia, no tenía ganas de volverla a repetirla así que aprovechando que estaba Edward me dispuse a hablar.

-¡Bueno después de de que Edward se fue – al decir esto apreté con toda mi fuerza la mano de Edward que desde hace rato sostenía la mía, al verlo hacer una mueca me alegre y afloje un poco mi agarre – me comencé a sentir mal, tenia mareos, nauseas, dolores de cabeza, después de unas dos semanas con los mismos síntomas una compañera de instituto se dio cuenta de mi malestar y me sugirió visitar a un medico. – Considere mejor no contarle de mi periodo zombi, era algo privado y no era asunto de los Vulturis – Cuando fui al doctor, me realizaron algunos exámenes, y me dijo que estaba embarazada, al principio me quede en Shock porque hasta donde sabia los vampiros no podían tener hijos.

-Después de que el doctor me asegurara que no había algún error con los exámenes, entre en pánico porque no sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a mi padre, así que me quede toda la tarde vagando por la ciudad, cuando por fin llegue a mi casa, le prepare su cena favorita, cuando se lo dije, estuvo despotricando e insultando como por media hora ( la mayaría dirigidos a Edward);al final mi padre me brindo su apoyo y me dijo que me ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera para salir adelante con mi Bebe-mis palabras me recordaron algo – Por cierto, solo por si acaso yo que tu no me acercaría a Charlie en un buen tiempo, a menos que quieras explicarle porque eres a prueba de balas- esta parte la dije mirando directamente a Edward, que mantenía la mirada en el piso. Seguramente se estaba culpando por lo que paso como era su costumbre.

-¡Ya veo!- me dijo Aro sonriendo – Y creo que deberías aplicar su consejo, por cierto – le dijo a Edward riendo.- Pero ¿Cómo descubriste que te estabas transformando en uno de nosotros?

-Fue a partir de la cuarta o quinta semana, los cambios fueron sucediendo poco a poco, unos de los últimos fue empezar a consumir sangre- Edward se estremeció a mis palabras- aunque a veces todavía tengo antojos de comida humana- dije para tranquilizarlo un poco.

-Muy interesante, pero que hay del bebe, que tipo de criatura será, después de todo su ponzoña es la que te está cambiando, jamás se ha dado esta situación; esto es algo totalmente nuevo.- Me di cuenta que era lo que Aro trataba de hacer, disimuladamente había empezado con las acusaciones. Edward a mi lado se tenso.

Por suerte yo y Alice estábamos preparadas para sus preguntas- Te equivocas Aro, sin duda es algo muy extraño, pero no único, existen otros casos de bebes hijos de vampiros con mujeres humanas; después de que los Cullen llegaran empezaron a investigar sobre ciertas leyendas originarias de Suramérica sobre bebes mitad vampiro, lo que nos llevo a conocer a Nahuel y su tía Hulein, el al igual que mi bebe es mitad vampiro. Nahuel nos conto su historia, con lujo de detalles, también nos dijo que tiene otras tres hermanas, así que como vez mi bebe no es único y si sabemos que va a pasar.

-¿Y cómo va a ser su desarrollo? ¿De que se va a alimentar? – me pregunto aro ahora con curiosidad, para disgusto de Cayo que seguía con su caro de amargado. ¡Creo que le convendrían unas cuantas terapias para manejo de la ira!, porque parecía a punto de estallar.

- Va a tener un desarrollo más o menos normal, excepto por que va a ser un poco más inteligente que los demás niños; su crecimiento se detendrá cuando alcance una edad biológica parecida a la de los padres, en nuestro caso unos dieciocho o diecisiete años, cuando alcance esa edad se completa la transformación totalmente, así que también será inmortal. Va a tener las mismas habilidades de un vampiro, con la diferencia de que sus ojos no van a cambiar de color y se podrá alimentar tanto de sangre como de comida humana.

Aro tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, así que debía de estar tramando algo – ¿Pero cómo va a ser el nacimiento? ¿Que paso con la madre de Nahuel? – ¡maldición! Tenía que justo preguntar eso. Esta era la parte de la historia, que hubiera deseado omitir, no solo por la reacción de Edward, también porque Aro podría usarla en nuestra contra.

-La madre de Nahuel murió durante el parto, su cuerpo no lo resistió; durante el parto el niño empuja para salir y puede llegar a lastimar a la madre debido a su fuerza; por eso es que la ponzoña transforma a la madre poco a poco, para que pueda resistir el parto; pero no es una transformación completa debido a que la poca ponzoña que tiene el bebe no es suficiente, después de que nace el bebe el cuerpo de la madre queda muy débil por eso ahí que morderla para que la transformación este completa o caso contrario podría….- me quede callada, incapaz de terminar la oración. Estaba esperando que Aro dijera algo, pero el silencio repentino que se había producido, fue roto por el grito de Edward.

-¡no! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Tú no puedes morir! ¡No lo permitiré! Debe haber algo que podamos hacer para impedirlo- sus palabras iba bajando de volumen hasta que se convirtieron en un susurro.

Edward se veía desolado, sabía que esta sería una noticia dura para él y que probablemente se estaba culpando de la situación, pero mi decisión ya estaba tomada. Quería a mi bebe y iba a hacer todo lo posible para que naciera sano y salvo aunque eso me costara la vida. Me acerque al él y al ver su expresión de dolor y angustia no pude más que abrasarlo, no me importo que estuvieran los Vulturis presentes o que estuviera enojada con él. Lo amaba y no soportaba verlo sufrir de esa manera.

-¡No quiero que mueras!- me dijo con voz estrangulada -¡no puedo perderte!- Dicho esto se abrazo a mí con fuerza.

-Todo saldrá bien, tu padre tiene un plan que estoy segura que va a funcionar- Trate de decirle para tranquilizarlo, pero él no aflojaba su agarre.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente por no sé cuánto tiempo, hasta que la voz de Cayo nos interrumpió- ¡Basta de escenitas y historias tristes! ¡Ellos rompieron las reglas y deben ser castigados!- Sus palabras (o mejor dicho gritos) nos trajeron por completo a la realidad, Edward se coloco delante de mi rápidamente, y Alice estuvo a nuestro lado en un segundo.

– ¡Esa cosa que crece dentro de la humana no debe nacer!- Finalizo mirándome con odio.

Eso me enfureció y por el gruñido que lanzo Edward, también a él le había molestado; mi bebe no era ningún monstruo, aquí el único monstruo eran el por quererle matar. Sin pensarlo le pregunte…

-¿Y que faltas cometimos exactamente?

-¡El se expuso a los humanos! ¡Puso en peligro nuestra existencia!- Dijo señalando a Edward, que se encontraba en posición defensiva. Le coloque una mano en la espalda para tranquilizarlo, eso lo relajo un poco pero no dejo su postura. Esta vez fue Alice quien se había quedado callada desde nuestra llegada al castillo quien hablo.

-Estas equivocado Cayo- dijo con su voz cantarina – Edward casi se expone a los humanos, pero Bella lo detuvo antes de hacerlo, ¡así que en realidad sería algo así como casi exposición! Y no hubiéramos llamado tanto la atención si esos dos no hubieran aparecido. Así que finalmente es culpa de ellos. - dijo con autosuficiencia señalando a los dos guardias que nos escoltaron al castillo. Definitivamente que jamás me gustaría discutir con Alice; esa Pixie era de esas personas que son capaces de tergiversar tan bien tus argumentes a favor de los suyos que terminas dándole la razón y sintiéndote culpable por contradecirlos. Definitivamente sería un peligro como abogada.

Cayo se había quedado sin defensas para su acusación pero eso no lo detuvo; así que lanzo una nueva acusación.

-¡Le revelo nuestra existencia a un humano! – Dijo esta vez señalándome; Edward solo lo miro mal y gruño apegándose más a mí. Decidí que ya que estaba involucrada, era mi turno de alegar a esa acusación.

-Te equivocas de nuevo Cayo, Edward jamás me dijo su secreto, yo lo adivine por mi cuente; la regla dice que no se puede revelar su existencia a los humanos pero no menciona nada sobre que ellos lo averigüen por su cuenta. Edward no rompió las reglas.- le dije en el mismo tonito que Alice, al parecer de tanto juntarme con ella se me habían pegado sus costumbres. Cayo parecía a punto de estallar, me pregunte cuanto más lo podría molestar antes de que enloqueciera. Alice al parecer comprendió mis intensiones por que soltó una risita, Edward solo la miro confundido.

-¡Se involucro con una humana y la embarazo! eso debe ser contra las reglas no debemos mezclarnos con humanos –Esta vez grito mirando en dirección a Edward.

-Que yo sepa relacionarse con humanos no es en contra de las reglas, en ningún lugar se menciona eso; deberías tener más cuidado con tus palabras Cayo no querrás sonar discriminativo o si, por que esa fue la impresión que dio – le dije con una sonrisa, me di cuenta de que algunos guardias de otras nacionalidades lo estaban mirando fijamente. Eso fue todo lo que necesito para explotar.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Eres imposible! ¡Estás loca! ¡Deberían encerrarte para siempre! ¡Solo llévatela de aquí por favor!- Grito mientras salía dando grandes zancadas por la puerta del salón. Me gire en para hablar con Aro, quien junto con Marco veía atónito el ataque de su hermano.

-¿Dije algo malo?- pregunte con la cara más inocente que pude, pero en el fondo me estaba riendo de la cara de rabia de Cayo. Pero para mi sorpresa en ese momento marco soltó una carcajada y se acerco a mí.

-¡Gracia! Eso fue genial, jamás había visto que alguien pudiera sacar de sus casillas tan rápido a Cayo. ¡Fue lo mejor que he visto en años! Si prometes hacerlo cada vez que nos visiten, les doy mi apoyo para que se vayan con tranquilidad. – Bueno uno menos, ahora faltaba la decisión de Aro.

-¡Aro! –lo llame.

- ¡Si, Isabella!- me dijo con curiosidad. Le iba a preguntar si podíamos irnos, pero un pequeño antojo se me vino a la mente, así que me gire a ver a Alice con un puchero en la cara. Sabía que era una locura tener antojos en este momento, pero no podía controlar a mi organismo.

- ¡Alice!, ¡linda, bella, hermosa preciosa, hermanita querida de mi corazón! – Ella me miro con sospecha y pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres?

- Tu sobrino tiene hambre ¿Me puedes conseguir unos chocolates?- le dije con mi mejor cara de suplica.

-¿Pero porque no le dices a Edward? ¡Él es el padre, que vaya el!-me dijo con una mueca en la cara apuntando a Edward. Mis lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presente, lo cual altero a Edward.

-¡Tranquila, no llores! ¿Te duele algo? ¿Es el bebe? – Me pregunto preocupado a lo que yo solo negué – ¿entonces que pasa?

-¡En verdad quiero unos chocolates!- le dije entre sollozos. El dudo un momento pero luego me sonrió.

-¡Y a te los traigo! ¿De cuál…?- me dijo en tono suave, pero fue interrumpido por Félix.

-¡No pueden salir de aquí, hasta que Aro lo diga!- Dijo en tono serio. Pero yo lo único que entendí era que no podría conseguir mis chocolates rápido, lo que desencadeno un nuevo ataque de llanto por mi parte.

-¡Alice! – escuche que Edward la llamaba, supuse que le dijo algo por sus pensamientos porque no escuche nada más. Luego escuche la voz de Aro que preguntaba.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-Quiere chocolate y Félix le dijo que no podíamos salir de aquí a comprárselo.- Le dijo Alice con voz calada.

-¡Claro que pueden ir a buscar el chocolate! incluso creo que la recepción tiene una máquina expendedora.- Dijo aro con voz divertida.

Esas palabras me alegraron por completo, y comencé a dar brinquitos cuando Alice salió por mi chocolate. Edward debió a ver pensado que estaba loca pero luego se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

Después de unos minutos llego Alice, pero no traía ningún chocolate a la mano, me miro con cara de preocupación y dijo- El guardia de la entrada, dijo que no podía ingresar comida aquí y me lo quito. Al segundo entro un vampiro con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara, pero yo solo podía ver que tenía mi chocolate en su mano.

-Disculpe maestro- dijo dirigiéndose a Aro- pero es en contra de las reglas que….- no termino cuando yo me había acercado. El me miraba extrañado.

-Disculpa ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunte.

-Dimitri – dijo con una sonrisa ¡Idiota!

-Ok, Dimitri, el asunto es el siguiente tú tienes la barra de chocolate que Alice fue a comprar para mi, así que si fueras tan amable de dármela.- Creo que hoy a Alice murmurar algo así como "solo dale el maldito chocolate por favor".

- Lo siento linda- me dijo con una sonrisa y Edward gruño-pero es contra las reglas ingresar alimentos humanos en este lugar - ¡Ok, conste que lo pedí de buena manera primero! Puede que pensaran que estaba loca o que era una exagerada ¡Pero era una barra entera de chocolate suizo con leche. Por Dios!

-Extendí mi escudo, con lo que Dimitri quedo aplastado contra la pared; creo que había olvidado mencionar que mi escudo se podía extender físicamente también, el único problema era que al manifestarlo físicamente todos los dones de los vampiros a mi alrededor se incorporaban al escudo sin quererlo; me acerque a él y le sonreí, gracias al poder de Edward sabia cual era la debilidad de Dimitri.

-¿Ahora si me vas a dar mi chocolate?- le pregunte. El negó con la cabeza e iba a presionarlo un poquito más pero la voz de Aro me detuvo.

-¡Ya basta!- se veía sorprendido – Dimitri dale su chocolate a Isabella, y Isabella ¿te importaría soltar a Dimitri?- El me entrego el chocolate de mala gana y yo le sonreí.

-Claro que no Aro, yo solo quería mi chocolate.- Le dije dirigiéndome a donde se encontraba Edward, que me veía con cara de asombro.

-¿Qué hice?- le pregunte al ver que no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿lo pegaste a la pared por que no te quería devolver tu chocolate?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-Si- le conteste. ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa, solo lo apreté contra la pared! Ya me estaba empezando a cansar de estar en ese lugar,y tenía más de 36 horas sin dormir así que me dirigí a Aro para preguntarle si podíamos irnos.

-¡Aro! ¿Algo más que quieras saber o ya podemos retirarnos?- El aludido solo sonrió, pero al terminar de hablar empezó a sentir una sensación molesta en mi cabeza, era como una especie de mosquito rondando, cuando alce la mirada, me encontré con Jane que miraba con odio. Seguro que debía ser su don.

-Te importaría decirle a la versión gótica de campanita que tienes por ayudante que deje de atacarme. Es realmente molesto.- El me miro confundido pero Jane se puso furiosa.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-"Versión gótica de campanita" o prefieres "Samira (la niña del aro) peliteñida".- Le dije con toda la calma posible. Ella me miro de una manera que si las miradas matasen… ¡creo que me había ganado una enemiga! No le hice caso y le volví a preguntar a Aro.

-¿Entonces podemos irnos si o no?-eso era lo único que quería saber en ese momento.

—Supongo que no existe posibilidad alguna de que hayas cambiado de parecer, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Aro, expectante, a Edward—. Tu don sería una excelente adquisición para nuestro pequeño grupo.

Edward vaciló. Vi hacer muecas a Felix y a Jane con el rabillo del ojo. Edward pareció sopesar cada palabra antes de pronunciarla:

—Preferiría... no... hacerlo.

—¿Y tú, Alice? —inquirió Aro, aún expectante—. ¿Estarías tal vez interesada en unirte a nosotros?

—No, gracias —dijo Alice. Su respuesta no me sorprendió lo único que le interesaba a Alice era Jasper, su familia y las compras; y el estilo de vida de los Vulturi no era nada glamoroso.

—¿Y tú, Bella?

Aro enarcó las cejas. Le miré fijamente con rostro inexpresivo mientras Edward siseaba en mi oído en voz baja. ¿Bromeaba o de verdad me preguntaba si quería quedarme con ellos?

Fue Cayo, quien por cierto no me había dado cuenta que había llegado, el que rompió el silencio. ¡Al parecer se recupero rápido!

— ¿Qué? —inquirió Cayo a Aro. La voz de aquél, a pesar de no ser más que un susurro, era rotunda.

—Cayo, tienes que advertir el potencial, sin duda —le censuró con afecto—. No he visto un diamante en bruto tan prometedor desde que encontramos a Jane y Alec. ¿Imaginas las posibilidades cuando sea uno de los nuestros por completo?

Cayo desvió la mirada con mordacidad. Jane echó chispas por los ojos, indignada por la comparación.

A mi lado, Edward estaba que bufaba. Podía oír un ruido sordo en su pecho, un ruido que estaba a punto de convertirse en un bramido. No debía permitir que su temperamento le perjudicara.

—No, gracias —dije lo que pensaba –Como comprenderás pasare los próximos años algo ocupada.- le dije apuntando a mi estomago. Aro suspiró una vez más.

—Una verdadera lástima... ¡Qué despilfarro!

—Unirse o morir, ¿no es eso? —masculló Edward. Sospeché algo así cuando nos condujeron a _esta _estancia—. ¡Pues vaya leyes las vuestras!

—Por supuesto que no —Aro parpadeó atónito—. Edward, ya nos habíamos reunido aquí para esperar a Heidi, no a ti. - No sabía quién era la tal Heidi, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de quedarme a averiguarlo.

Entonces, Alice se alejó de nuestro lado y se dirigió hacia Aro. Nos volvimos a mirarla. Ella había levantado la mano igual que el vampiro.

Alice no dijo nada y Aro despachó a su guardia cuando acudieron a impedir que se acercara. Aro se reunió con ella a mitad de camino y le tomó la mano con un destello ávido y codicioso en los ojos.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia las manos de ambos, que se tocaban, y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba. Alice permaneció inmóvil y con el rostro inexpresivo. Oí cómo Edward chasqueaba los dientes.

Nadie se movió. Aro parecía haberse quedado allí clavado encima de la mano de Alice. Me fui poniendo más y más tensa conforme pasaban los segundos, preguntándome cuánto tiempo iba a pasar antes de que fuera _demasiado _tiempo, antes de que significara que algo iba mal, peor todavía de lo que ya iba.

Transcurrió otro momento agónico y entonces la voz de Aro rompió el silencio.

—Ja, ja, ja —rió, aún con la cabeza vencida hacia delante. Lentamente alzó los ojos, que relucían de entusiasmo—. ¡Eso ha sido _fascinante!_

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.

—Ver las mismas cosas que tú ves, ¡sobre todo las que aún no han sucedido! —sacudió la cabeza, maravillado.

—En tal caso, ¿somos libres de irnos ahora? —preguntó Edward sin alterar la voz.

—Sí, sí —contestó Aro en tono agradable—, pero, por favor, visitadnos de nuevo. ¡Ha sido absolutamente apasionante!

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, pero asintió una sola vez.

Felix gimió.

—Ah, Felix, paciencia —Aro sonrió divertido—. Heidi estará aquí de un momento a otro.

—Mmm —la voz de Edward tenía un tono incisivo—. En tal caso, quizá convendría que nos marcháramos cuanto antes.

—Sí —coincidió Aro—. Es una buena idea_. _Por favor, si no os importa, esperad abajo hasta que se haga de noche.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Edward mientras yo me acongojaba ante la perspectiva de esperar al final del día antes de poder escapar. Realmente quería irme a mi casa lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Y Edward! te deseo suerte con tus explicaciones -Edward suspiro y asintió –Una última cosa - Agregó Aro, dirigiéndose a Felix con un dedo. Éste avanzó de inmediato. Aro desabrochó la capa gris que llevaba el enorme vampiro, se la quitó de los hombros y se la lanzó a Edward—. Llévate ésta. Llamas un poco la atención.

Edward se puso la carga capa, pero no se subió la capucha.

Aro suspiró. —Te sienta bien.

Edward rió entre dientes, pero después de lanzar una mirada hacia atrás, calló repentinamente.

—Gracias, Aro. Esperaremos abajo.

—Adiós, mis jóvenes amigos —contestó Aro, a quien le centellearon los ojos cuando miró en la misma dirección.

—Vámonos —nos instó Edward con apremio.

Demetri nos indicó mediante gestos que le siguiéramos, y nos fuimos por donde habíamos venido, que, a juzgar por las apariencias, debía de ser la única salida.

Edward me arrastró a su lado enseguida. Alice se situó al otro costado con gesto severo.

—Tendríamos que haber salido antes —murmuró.

Alcé los ojos para mirarla, pero sólo parecía disgustada. Fue entonces cuando distinguí el murmullo de voces —voces ásperas y enérgicas— procedentes de la antecámara.

—Vaya, esto es inusual —dijo un hombre con voz resonante.

—Y tan medieval —respondió efusivamente una voz femenina desagradable y estridente.

Un gentío estaba cruzando la portezuela hasta atestar la pequeña estancia de piedra. Demetri nos indicó mediante señas que dejáramos paso. Pegamos la espalda contra el muro helado para permitirles cruzar.

La pareja que encabezaba el grupo, americanos a juzgar por el acento, miraban a su alrededor y evaluaban cuanto veían. Otros estudiaban el marco como simples turistas. Unos pocos tomaron fotografías. Los demás parecían desconcertados, como si la historia que les hubiera conducido hasta aquella habitación hubiera dejado de tener sentido. Me fijé en una mujer menuda de tez oscura. Llevaba un rosario alrededor del cuello y sujetaba con fuerza la cruz que llevaba en la mano. Caminaba más despacio que los demás. De vez en cuando tocaba a alguien y le preguntaba algo en un idioma desconocido. Nadie parecía comprenderla y el pánico de su voz aumentaba sin cesar.

Edward me atrajo y puso mi rostro contra su pecho, pero ya era tarde. Lo había comprendido.

Me arrastró a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta en cuanto hubo el más mínimo resquicio. Yo noté la expresión horrorizada de mis facciones y cómo los ojos se me iban llenando de lágrimas.

La ampulosa entrada estaba en silencio a excepción de una mujer guapísima de figura escultural. Nos miró con curiosidad, sobre todo a mí.

—Bienvenida a casa, Heidi —la saludó Demetri a nuestras espaldas.

Ella sonrió con aire ausente. Me recordó a Rosalie, aunque no se parecieran en nada, porque también poseía una belleza excepcional e inolvidable. No era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima.

Heidi vestía para realzar su belleza. La más pequeña de las minifaldas dejaba al descubierto unas piernas sorprendentemente esbeltas, cuya piel blanca quedaba oscurecida por las medias. Llevaba un top de mangas largas y cuello alto, pero extremadamente ceñido al cuerpo, de vinilo rojo. Su melena de color caoba era lustrosa y tenía en los ojos una tonalidad violeta muy extraña, el color que podría resultar al poner unas lentes de contacto azules sobre una pupila de color rojo.

—Demetri —respondió con voz sedosa mientras sus ojos iban de mi rostro a la capa gris de Edward.

—Buena pesca —la felicitó el aludido, y de pronto comprendí la finalidad del llamativo atuendo que lucía. No sólo era la pescadora, sino también el cebo.

—Gracias —exhibió una sonrisa apabullante—. ¿No vienes?

—En un minuto. Guárdame algunos.

Heidi asintió y se agachó para atravesar la puerta después de dirigirme una última mirada de curiosidad.

Edward marcó un paso que me obligaba a ir corriendo para no rezagarme, pero a pesar de todo no pudimos cruzar la ornamentada puerta que había al final del corredor antes de que comenzaran los gritos.

Demetri nos condujo hasta la lujosa y alegre área de recepción. Gianna, la mujer, seguía en su puesto detrás del mostrador de caoba pulida. Unos altavoces ocultos llenaban la habitación con las notas nítidas de una pieza inocente.

—No os vayáis hasta que oscurezca —nos previno Demetri.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y él se marchó precipitadamente poco después.

Gianna observó la capa prestada de Edward con gesto astuto y especulativo. El cambio no pareció sorprenderle nada.

—¿Os encontráis bien las dos? —preguntó Edward entre dientes lo bastante bajo para que no pudiera captarlo la recepcionista. Su voz sonaba ruda, si es que el terciopelo puede serlo, a causa de la ansiedad. Supuse que seguía tenso por la situación.

—Será mejor que la sientes antes de que se desplome —aconsejó Alice—. Va a caerse a pedazos.

Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que temblaba de la cabeza a los pies, temblaba tanto que todo mi cuerpo vibraba hasta que al fin me castañetearon los dientes, la habitación empezó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor y se me nubló la vista. Durante un momento de delirio, me pregunté si era así como Jacob se sentía justo antes de transformarse en hombre lobo.

Escuché un sonido discordante, como si estuvieran aserrando algo, un contrapunto extraño a la música de fondo que, por contraste, parecía risueña. El temblor me distraía lo justo para impedirme determinar la procedencia.

—Silencio, Bella, calma —me pidió Edward conforme me guiaba hacia el sofá más alejado de la curiosa humana del mostrador.

—Creo que se está poniendo histérica. Quizá deberías darle una bofetada —sugirió Alice.

Edward le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

Entonces lo comprendí. Oh. El ruido era yo. El sonido similar al corte de una sierra eran los sollozos que salían de mi pecho. Eso era lo que me hacía temblar.

Pero era detrás de mis ojos donde se encontraba la imagen que las lágrimas no podían limpiar, donde veía el rostro aterrorizado de la mujer menuda del rosario.

—Toda esa gente... —hipé.

—Lo sé —susurró él.

—Es horrible.

—Sí, lo es. Habría deseado que no hubieras tenido que ser testigo de esto.

Apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho frío y me sequé los ojos con la gruesa capa. Respiré hondo varias veces mientras intentaba calmarme.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero poco a poco fui calmándome y recobrando el control, trate de bloquear esas imágenes que tenía en mi cabeza, en estos momentos no podía derrumbarme, aun corríamos peligro; mientras que permaneciéramos en este lugar debía guardar la compostura. Mis pensamientos poco a poco se fueron centrando en otra situación un poco menos delicada pero igual de seria.

Tenía una conversación pendiente con Edward, que en este momento se encontraba abrazándome, aunque lo amara con todo mi ser, no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente, claro que tarde o temprano el iba a buscar la forma de que lo perdone, pero no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. Tenía que comprender que nuestras acciones y decisiones tienen consecuencias, especialmente cuando esas decisiones influyen en la vida de otros.

Aparte disimuladamente a Edward de mi lado, pero su expresión de tristeza casi me hace flaquear de mi decisión, pero no lo hice.

-Tú y Yo tenemos una conversación pendiente – le dije mirándolo seriamente. El asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Bella, yo…- pero la conversación fue interrumpida por Alice.

-Chicos ya anocheció, es horas de irnos. No se ustedes pero yo no quiero quedarme un minuto más – lo ultimo lo dijo con una pequeña mueca en el rostro. Nosotros no pudimos estar más de acuerdo en irnos de este lugar, levantamos de nuestros asientos con intención de dejar la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

**¡Hola! Disculpen por la demora, iba a subir el nuevo capítulo en la mañana, pero las cosas en mi país están algo difíciles y no hubo internet por unas horas, luego nos mandaron a casa del trabajo y no pude trabajar en la compu hasta la tarde.**

**Pero aquí está el nuevo capi, espero que les guste y ya saben se aceptan todas su criticas comentarios y sugerencias, créanme que su opinión es muy importante para mí.**

**Sé que este capi tiene un poco mas de drama pero era necesario, como pueden notar Bella ya ha sedido un poco, pero eso no significa que se la vaya a poner fácil a Edward.**

**Espero que les guste, el próximo será un Edward POV, por lo que demoraré un poco más.**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Bye!**


	7. NA

¡Disculpen a las que creyeron que es un nuevo capi!

En serio que odio estas notas, pero es que no me quedo de otra.

Resulta que se robaron o se "perdió" mi PenDrive donde tenía más de tres capis terminados, así que voy a tener que volverlos a escribir desde cero.

Por lo que, a menos de que encuentre a quien tiene mi PenDrive y le "agradezca" el haberme retrasado con la historia (lo más probable es que su compu sufra ciertas "reparaciones" de mi parte) no voy actualizar hasta la próxima semana.

Disculpen por la demora.

¡Besos!

¡Bye!

PD: Pasen por mi One Shot "A mamá no se miente"


	8. Lean esto, por favor!

**¡Lean esto, por favor!**

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Disculpen la demora! ¡Tranquilos estoy viva! No me han secuestrado los Aliens ni nada por el estilo. (Aunque a algunos profesores míos no les iría nada mal y otros desearían que fuera así) **

**He tenido algunas complicaciones y no he podido adelantar capítulos, además de que se habían robado mi PenDrive pero ya lo encontré; al parecer mi "adorado" primo (pedazo de imbécil si lees esto, que sepas que espero que te caigas y te rompas una pierna) decidió que lo necesitaba para guardar alguna estupidez, y como no tenia espacio suficiente no se le ocurrió mejor idea que borrar toda mi información.**

**Como resultado me devolvió mi PenDrive dos semanas después sin ninguna información, y yo arroje su palanca nueva de Wii a la calle (resulto divertido per como los carros la hacían pedacitos). **

**Pero esa es solo una de las razones, la razón principal es que recién comencé un nuevo semestre en la Universidad y aparte de eso tengo bastante trabajo en mi oficina; lo que reduce mis tiempos para escribir.**

**Pero el principal motivo de esta nota es que descubrí que alguien había publicado esta historia sin mi consentimiento en otra página; y además descubrí que la publicaba como creación suya, incluso público mi nota anterior.**

**En fin todo el asunto me molesto un poco, no porque lo hubiera publicado sino porque no pidió mi permiso; si esa persona hubiera pedido mi consentimiento yo no hubiera tenido problemas en dárselo; pero en vez de eso decidió publicar mi trabajo como suyo. Por lo que he decidido no subir nuevos capítulos hasta que todo este problema se solucione.**

**Creo que las personas que publican en esta página merecen el respeto y el reconocimiento por su trabajo, y no es justo que alguien venga y le ponga su nombre a algo a lo que le has dedicado tu tiempo y esfuerzo.**

**Así que aprovecho la ocasión para aclarar que si alguien quiere publicar mis historias en otra página, o realizar alguna adaptación o traducción; solo tienen que pedir mi autorización. Creo que no es tan difícil pedir permiso para hacerlo o si.**

**En serio quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que dejaron sus comentarios y a aquellas que agregaron la historia a sus favoritos o que la pusieron en alerta; gracias por su apoyo y espero que disculpen el retraso.**

**¡Besos!**

**Gemivi,**


	9. Avance

¡Hola!

Mil disculpas por no dar señales de vida por muchos meses, pero después de publicar la última nota mi compu simplemente colapso, sé que no es una buena escusa para dejar abandonada la historia pero en realidad con la universidad y el trabajo no había tenido tiempo ni para llevarla al técnico.

Pero ahora que ya tengo mi compu funcionando perfectamente y dos meses de vacaciones prometo empezar a subir capítulos nuevos a partir del primero de abril.

Ya estoy trabajando en los últimos detalles del Edward Pov; que en realidad me ha costado bastante trabajo, no me resulto nada fácil tratar de pensar como el personaje para hacer un trabajo medianamente decente, creo que tratar de pensar como hombre es simplemente caso perdido, pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.

Y como disculpas por mi desaparición les dejo un pequeño adelanto de los próximos dos capítulos.

¡Espero que les guste y disculpen la demora!

**Próximo Capitulo**

- ¿Te importaría decirme cuáles son? ¿Si no es molestia claro esta?- Le pregunto Aro a mi Ángel.

- En absoluto, lo que pasa es que el señor aquí presente, disfruta tomando decisiones sobre la vida de otros sin consultarle para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Tras de eso me hace viajar a otro continente para impedir que haga una imprudencia en mi estado.- Termino de decirle apuntando a su estomago.

Ok! Entendía y me esperaba que Bella se molestara por dejarla sola pero lo que no me esperaba era la pequeña barriga que demostraba el evidente estado de embarazo de Bella.

Pude escuchar que Aro decía algo pero no puse demasiada atención; estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de entender todas las emociones que estaba sintiendo, me sentía triste de que Bella hubiera seguido con su vida, pero también me enojaba y sentía celos de que algún mocoso allá puesto sus asquerosas manos en mi Ángel; pero nada de eso me iba a importar si Bella me perdonaba, cuidaría de ella y el Bebe como su fuera mio.

Después de un momento logre encontrar mi voz y preguntar algo que llevaba dándome vueltas en la cabeza hace un rato.

-¿Quién es el…. – La expresión de Bella me hizo detenerme un momento, parecía como que en cualquier momento me iba a saltar encima para ahorcarme, pero igual termine mi pregunta-¿Quién es el padre?- Pero en ese momento me arrepentí de preguntar ya que la expresión de Bella cambio de enojada a una sonrisa sicópata.

-¡Edward!- Me llamo con una voz y una sonrisas que francamente me asustaron- ¡podrías acercarte un momento!- me pidió y no pude más que obedecer a su tono deslumbrante aunque algo escalofriante– ¿En serio no tienes idea de quién puede ser el padre de mi bebe? –me pregunto con algo de irritación en su voz, pero solo me limite a negar con la cabeza -¿Estás seguro?- mee pregunte ya con notable enojo, yo solo trague fuerte y asentí.

Eso basto para que Bella comenzará a hablar.

-Entonces déjame refrescarte la memoria ¿Quién fue el único vampiro idiota con el que he estado, que decidió irse hace cinco meses y días? El tiempo que tengo de embarazo por cierto. – Mi mente comenzó por fin a trabajar y atar cabos, creo que mi cara rebelo exactamente el momento en que comprendí la verdad.

Me emocione ante la idea de una mini Bella, pero también poco a poco otro verdad se fue abriendo camino; había abandonado a Bella y a mi hijo cuando más me necesitaban, que clase de persona le hace eso a quien ama, mi Bella había pasado por el embarazo sola; seguramente en estos momentos ella me odiaba, yo mismo me odiaba. Pero poco a poco el pánico fue ganado espacio en mi mente al ver la expresión con que mi amor me miraba.

¡Definitivamente Bella me iba matar y seguramente mi hermana la ayudaba!

**Capitulo 8**

-¡Mira Edward, en este preciso momento no es que te lleves el premio a novio del año, así que o te subes al puto avión en este momento o te subo yo! ¡Entendiste!

-Pero Bells tienes que escucharme yo…..- empezó a decir antes de que le interrumpiera.

-¡Pero Bells nada! Esto es lo que va a pasar, te vas a subir a ese avión y en el viaje más te vale ir pensando una muy buena disculpa para Esme y Carlisle por desaparecerte, mientras yo voy a decidir la duración de tu futuro periodo de celibato y te advierto que hasta ahora vas por una década, así que si fuera tu me subo a ese avión ahora.


End file.
